Meet The Family
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy And Gabriella are just friends and at college. Will this all change when she meets his family? (I am finishing this story for FangirlingForLife)Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Summary; Troy and Gabriella are just friends and at college together.

**-Wednesday_**

It had started off a wonderful day for Troy Bolton. The sun was shining, he'd settled into college and had his best friends there with him, what could be better?

"Hey Wildcat" Gabriella said approaching infront of him, with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Montez" He replied, pleased to see her. As always. He'd be in love with her for so long, not that he'd admit that to anyone.

They stood there smiling at each other for what seemed forever but was only for a brief second until interrupted by his phone.

"Stay right here, I should take this" Troy said sighing, he walked off as he answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Troy!" His Aunt had yelled down the phone to him, he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Ouch, not so loud! Anyway what's up?"

"I have called you because I haven't seen you at any of the family reunions in the past three years! So this year I would very much like you to be there, your grandparents are getting older and they ask where you are every year!"

"Fine, I promise I'll be there, when is it?" He sighed, not wanting to disappoint his Auntie Nina.

"This weekend, sorry for such the short notice, I had to search everywhere for your number. Make sure you bring someone this year, I know you will have someone's heart" His Aunt said, without getting a chance to reply she hung up quickly, leaving Troy staring at his phone in disbelief.

He made his way back to Gabriella still looking shocked.

"What's up Wildcat?" Gabriella was now concerned.

"Huh? What? Who said anything was wrong?" Troy stuttered.

"Well the look on your face says it all!" Gabriella giggled for a moment.

"I have to go to a stupid family reunion this weekend, even worse that I have to bring someone, yet I have no idea who" He sighed agitatedly.

"I see the problem, so what are you going to do?" Gabriella said now concerned, she longed for Tony to take her but she doubted it would even cross his mind.

"Well there is someone I could ask" Gabriella's heart sank.

"Well ask her then" She replied bluntly.

"Gabriella, do you think you could accompany me this weekend and pretend to be my girlfriend, pretty please?" He said batting his eyelashes and flashing her his best smile.

"I'd love too" She now felt as if she was on Cloud nine.

"Great, well uh we leave Friday morning, so if you want you could stay at mine tonight, that's if you want it saves driving over to yours and picking you up early and its -

She cut him off.

"Sure Troy, I'll see you Thursday night". With that she walked off smiling to herself, little did she know that this weekend would change everything.

**-THURSDAY NIGHT-**

Gabriella stopped packing and started to worry"What if they don't like me? What if I let Troy down, this could all go so wrong". She then shook her head and muttered to herself" It'll all be fine". With that she began to pack again.

She packed a few more dresses and girly things than she normally would because even though it was not for real she wanted to make an impression and also make Troy look good too. After that she headed to Troy's. This weekend was going to be a very exciting long bumpy road with the Bolton's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella arrived at Troy's apartment. A few moments later she was greeted by a very cheery Troy.

"Hey Gabriella, I'm so glad you could do this for me" He stepped aside and let her in.

"I'm actually excited to meet your family" She smiled and walked in.

"Where should I put my bag?" He stepped forward and picked it up.

"I'll put it in the bedroom, you can sleep in there tonight I'll take the couch" He said leading her to the bedroom.

"You don't have to do that for me Troy". He shook his head.

"Hey it's the least I can do for you" He smiled at her and she blushed.

"You do not have to sleep on the couch Troy, we will be sharing a bed for the next few days away" she smiled back at him.

"Up to you, I don't mind either way"

"Well I do not want you sleeping on the couch when there is perfectly enough room in here"

"Well that settles it then, I'll sleep in here. I've got dinner on now and it's almost ready, you hungry?" She smiled at him knowing he didn't usually cook.

"Sure, starving"

"Well then take a seat M'lady" He said pulling the chair out for her.

"Why thank you kind sir" She replied laughing as he walked to the kitchen to get their dinner.

A few minutes later he walked back in with two plates of Beef curry. They ate the dinner and it was even better than it smelt, Gabriella enjoyed it very much to Troy's delight. Throughout the dinner Troy explained Long Island to Gabriella and what their big family house was like. It had nine bedrooms, in which six had en-suits, a huge lounge, and a big dining table that had enough room for twenty people. Three separate bathrooms, an enormous kitchen and a few other rooms with things like TV room and an indoor swimming pool, also a big backyard where they liked to play sports (mainly basketball) as one big family, he explained the family members to Gabriella as well. By the time he had been through everything it was getting late and they had an early start so Troy advised they better go to bed. Troy washed up the dishes while he let Gabriella get changed for bed, when he had finished washing up he headed down the hallway stopping at his slightly ajar bedroom door.

"Are you decent?" He called out peeking through the crack in the door anyway.

"Yes, come in" She said. He pushed the door open to see her bending over and digging through her bag. The sight made his mouth go dry, Gabriella was wearing a small tank top and a short pair of bed shorts and the way she was bending over gave him the perfect view of her ass and her toned legs. He was gazing at her as she finished what she was doing and looked up. She could tell what he was looking at when she turned around and she smiled. When she turned around his blood started pumping faster at the sight, he could see she decided to go without a bra under her tight top and that was one sight he had dreamed about before. He cleared his throat

"Um yeah I uhm think we should get to bed now" she smiled at him and walked up to him.

"Sure, if you've finished staring then yeah" she giggled as he pulled a weird face. She walked over to the bed and pulled the cover over her. She laid there and watched him trying to look innocent.

"I was not staring I was just…" she giggled at his response, he'd been caught and he couldn't get out of it. He just sighed and laughed to himself, this was going to be a long weekend. He shook his head and took his jacket off. Gabriella couldn't help but watch as he was undressing right in front of her. He hung his jacket in his cupboard then he continued to get undressed. He removed his belt then took his pants off so he stood their in his boxers. She couldn't help but stare at him, his back muscles were in great shape, he reached into his draws and got out a t-shirt and put it on before turning and sliding under the covers to join her. They both lay on their backs looking at the ceiling

"I am glad I'm taking you, they'll love you" she was flattered that she was the first girl he had taken to this, even if it was not real. They just stared at each other for what felt like hours until Gabriella had suddenly drifted to sleep. Troy just watched her for a bit, she was beautiful when she slept, as he watched her sleep he slowly followed.

When Troy was woken by his alarm he noticed he was right on the edge of his bed, he carefully rolled over and smiled. Gabriella had spread out over his bed on her belly; he never thought such a little person could take up so much space. He reached out and shook her softly by her shoulder and whispered

"Gabi, its time to get up" she groaned and mumbled something before she opened her eyes and looked right at him

"Well good morning Miss Bed Hogger" she looked confused but when she looked at herself taking up most of the bed she pulled her arms and legs in

"Oh sorry I am used to sleeping by myself" they laughed together.

"No that's ok, I know what you mean"

They got up and both showered and dressed. Gabriella put on a pair of loose jeans and a comfy top, Troy was dressed more nice though wear a good pair of jeans and a good button up shirt. Troy noticed Gabriella had pulled something out of her bag and put it in her travel bag.

"What's that?" he pointed at whatever she was stuffing in her bag. She smiled

"You didn't think I was going to wear my jeans and a t-shirt when I meet your family do you? Its a dress" he raised his eyebrows

"Really? A dress?" she chuckled and picked up her bags

"Yes Troy, a dress" he grabbed his bags and followed her down the hallway. He grabbed his car keys and then headed down the stairs to Chad's car which he'd had to borrow instead of his. Once they had loaded the bags in the back he closed the boot/

"I was thinking that since you do not do mornings well maybe I should drive for the first half of the way and then you can drive the second half?" he agreed. He could probably do with some more sleep.

"Ok then" and he handed her the keys and got into the passenger side. They headed off down the road, on there way to Long Island. After a little bit of chatting with Gabriella he lent his seat back and drifted off. Gabriella drove down the highway and every now and then she would take a look at Troy, he really was being sweet to her today. She smiled to herself.

Troy was woken by the car stopping, they had pulled up at gas station and Gabriella was filling the car up. He got out and stretched his body, she laughed when she saw this. He walked up to her and took over filling the car up

"Here I'll finish doing this" as he grabbed the nozzle from her he lightly brushed his fingers against hers

"Thank you, I will be back I just need freshen up" She said walking off. When he had filled up and paid he sat in the drivers set. When Gabriella came out she jumped in the seat next to him and opened her bag and pulled out a tub of strawberries and chocolate.

He raised his eyebrow at her as she giggled. He stared at her, as he thought she really did look beautiful today.

After shaking his head he started the car they smiled at each other. After about ten minutes of driving, Gabriella suddenly moved and began moving between the front seats into the back seat. Troy watched he as she did, her ass was in perfect view again, he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Gabriella's voice

"Eyes on the road Troy" he laughed she always seemed to catch him out when he was staring at her. He still didn't have a good comeback.

As he drove on Gabriella got comfy in the back seat. She lay down across the backseat hanging one of her legs off the side and she drifted to sleep. He would look back at her more often than he should of but it was hard not to. She wriggled round a few times getting more comfortable and he noticed how her top had ridden up showing her toned stomach. He then looked back even more often catching a glimpse. He does not know how she did it but when they were about twenty minutes from the house in Long Island she suddenly woke up and straightened out her top and sat up. She stretched her arms and legs as much as she could, then she stretched her neck. After that she reached down and got her travel bag which was in the back seat, she reached in it and pulled out a light blue summer dress. His eyes went wide when she went to the hem of he top to pull it off. He tried not to look in the revision mirror but he couldn't help looking. She pulled her top off and sat there in a lacy white bra. He could feel his jeans tighten when she reached down and unbuttoned her jeans; she lent back and pulled them off. He tried to stop looking but he still couldn't. He noticed her panties were matching to her bra and he could feel his heart beat faster and his breath quicken. She was naked down to her underwear in the backseat of his car, if this was any other time he would pull over and risk it and jump in the back with her and devour her. But they were almost at the house and that would not be the best idea. She slid the dress on over her shoulders and put her other clothes in her bag. As she pulled her hair out of the bun she had put it in and let it fall out just how Troy liked it, as she did she smiled at him in the revision mirror. She had known he had been watching the whole time, but she didn't mind. After she was redressed she jumped back through the seats to sit in the front seat again, and she looked at him and smiled.

"Do you think I made a good choice?" she hinted at her dress he nodded and smiled

"Oh yeah you look beautiful" she was about to say something but then she just realised what he had just said, it took her a little bit to reply and he was worried he shouldn't have said it, but it was true

"Thank you Troy, you look good yourself" and she ruffed his hair to fix it from his nap in the car

"You're very welcome. Here we go this is the street" he was starting to get nervous as he drove down the road, one he hadn't seen his family in three years, two he had a girl with him and three he and Gabriella would have to start acting like a couple and he was slightly worried they were going to cross the line between acting and reality. He pulled into the drive of a huge house on the waterfront; Gabriella thought it was absolutely beautiful. He turned the car off and turned to Gabriella

"Here we go Gab, the show starts now" he smiled nervously

"Don't worry Troy this will be good" they both got out of the car and Troy walked round to Gabriella and stood in front of her, he didn't know if he was acting or its what he truly wanted to do but he looked in her eyes and slowly down and softly captured her lips in his, he held it there for a moment before he pulled back. He reached forward and grasped her hand in his

"Let's go meet the family" he pulled her close to him as they walked to the front door, once they got to the door he rang the door bell. After a few seconds the door swung open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The door swung open and they were greeted by a lady with deep blue eyes like Troy's and dark blond hair, she was a bit shorter than Gabriella and looked about fifty three.

"Troy" she launched herself at Troy and gave him a big hug. Troy chucked

"Auntie Nina its good to see you too" Nina pulled back from Troy and gave him a once over

"You have grown up Troy" she turned to Gabriella with a big smile "And who is this beautiful young lady you have with you" she looked over Gabriella and it seemed to look as if she approved. Troy smiled and put his arm around Gabriella's shoulders

"This Auntie is Gabriella" she lent in and gave Gabriella a big hug and kissed both her cheeks in a greeting

"Well welcome to the family Gabriella, Troy is a very lucky man to have such a beautiful woman" did Troy just see Gabriella blush, no it must have been his eyes playing tricks on him

"Thank you, he has used his charm on me, I couldn't refuse him" they all shared a light laugh and then Nina stepped aside and Troy lead her in the door

"Everyone is outside on the deck, it is a lovely morning" they followed Troy's auntie down a hallway and into a kitchen, then out a door onto a deck. There were about eighteen people on the deck and in the back yard and they all looked at Troy and Gabriella when they came out the door

"Troy is here, and he brought someone!" they all smiled and watched, they headed towards the oldest looking people in the group. He walked up and hugged both of them

"Hello Nana, good to see you" he motioned to Gabriella "This is Gabriella" Gabriella was given hugs and kisses from both, she had a feeling she would get a lot of those this morning

"Hello dear, we are glad to meet you, I am Troy's Grandma Lyn and this is my husband Carlo"

"It is good to meet you, thank you for having me"

"You are very welcome dear" after that Troy took Gabriella to two people who looked to be in their late fifties or early sixties, they were accompanied by four people aged between early thirties and early forties, also one of the woman held a little girl of three. They all hugged Troy

"Guys this is Gabriella" they all in turn hugged Gabriella as well. Tony pointed to the older two.

"This is my uncle Mike and my auntie Cynthia" he pointed at the woman who held the little girl

"This is their daughter my cousin Cristina and her husband Tom, and I have not met this one" he pointed at the little girl. Cristina laughed

"Because he has not come and seen me in four years, Troy this is Katy she is three, Katy this is uncle Troy and his friend Gabriella" the little girl turned and hid her face in her mothers chest.

"She is a shy one, unlike her older sister Autumn" Tony looked around

"Where is the little trouble maker anyway" Cristina rolled her eyes

"With her boyfriend, they will be here later" Troy was shocked.

"Wait Alice has a boyfriend?" Tom chuckled

"Apparently every fourteen year old does these days" Tony remembered the last time he saw Gabriella she was eleven so she was older now. Troy turned to the next couple

"And this is my youngest cousin Jason and he is with…" Jason smiled

"This is my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy this is my annoying older cousin Troy" Jason and Troy laughed, they were close when they were younger

"Good to meet you Cindy"

"Good to put a face to the name, the last two years everyone asks where you are" Tony laughed

"I finally had time to come this year, been so busy with College" after those introductions Gabriella meet the rest of the family. His other uncle Louis who had a wife Rose and their son Matt who had a wife Samantha, who had a five year old son together named Anthony. They met with his auntie Nina again and meet her husband Diego, and then their daughter Lisa who had a fiancé named Jacob.

After all the introductions were done Nina came up to them

"Did you want to bring your bags in Troy so you can unpack before lunch?" Troy nodded

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea Auntie" Nina looked over at Jason and called him over

"Jason come and help your cousin with his bags" as the walked down the hallway inside Troy mentioned to Nina that they were quite capable at carrying their own bags, but she insisted

"Jason can carry Gabriella's bags for her" Troy's auntie was traditional in some aspects and believed woman should be looked after right. Troy chuckled

"I think Gabriella would be just as capable as Jason but alright" Jason walked behind them. They went out and got the bags, but Jason was totally drooling over Troy's (borrowed) mustang

"I can't believe you have a mustang, I've always wanted a mustang, how come you get a mustang?" Troy handed Jason Gabriella's bags

"Because I worked hard enough to earn and not as a butcher for my dad" He didn't want to tell Jason the truth. Jason muttered something, he had always been jealous of Troy. The all followed Nina to their room, it was one with an en-suit, and Troy was normally put in one without an en-suit. They walked in and put their bags down

"How come I'm in a room with an en-suit this time auntie?"

"Because Troy you normally do not have anyone with you" Troy clicked on, he was a bit slow today, maybe it was being nervous. Nina and Jason left Troy and Gabriella alone to unpack before heading down for lunch.

Troy sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Gabriella

"Well I guess that went pretty good, don't you think?" she walked up to stand in front of him, then she knelt down in front of him so she was level with him, she put her hands on his knees

"I think it went great, you have a good family that really care for you Troy, you should be happy" he thought for a moment, she was right he was lucky, she would be one to prove that with the troubled family she has. He smiled up at her

"And I can tell they like you already, you will be always welcome here" Troy lent down about to push his lips to hers when their door opened, he lent back and sat up, and she dropped her hands from his knees. The intruder was little Anthony, he was only five but he was laughing when he saw what they were doing

"Hello Anthony" Anthony looked back out the door then back to them

"Umm Nana said to get you for lunch" Troy stood and held his hand to Gabriella which she took and she stood up to join him. Anthony smiled

"Come on I saved you guys your seats" and Anthony ran out the door at full speed, Troy looked at Gabriella and they both smiled and chased after Anthony. They caught him just before he reached the dining room were everyone was seated on the table, Troy lifted him in the air and giggled hysterically. Troy held him over his shoulder as he walked into the dining room, and everyone watched as the little boy laughed and laughed. Troy seated Anthony on the little table on the ground with Katy then he and Gabriella took the two remaining seats on the big table which was Troy was next to Matt and Gabriella was next to Cristina. The meal for lunch that had been cooked was home made Italian pizza, there were so many good looking choices Gabriella couldn't decide, she looked at Troy's plate and he had loaded his with many different types already. She looked at him

"Troy what one do you think I would like" he smiled he knew exactly what one she would like, it wouldn't be hard to look like he knew her well because he did

"You would like that one, that one, oh and you'll love that one" she grabbed each of his choices, and he was right they were great. Once they started eating most the table was interested in the new face to the table, Gabriella, and Troy as they had not seen him in years. Troy's uncle Louis asked him the first question

"So you two both go to the same College?" everyone was listening as they ate

"Yep I sure am, its great" uncle Louis turned to Gabriella

"And what do you study young lady?" Gabriella smiled

"I study psychology" Louis looked at her

"Oh wow" Troy laughed

"She's a lot smarter than me, that's for sure" Louis was confused

"So how did you two meet?"

"High school, we've been friends from day one" Jason piped in

"So can she play basketball" Cynthia playful slapped her son

"You boys, that's all you're interested in" Gabriella laughed softly

"Well I have beaten him before, I think it was about 10-1 -" Troy cut in "Hey, I was going easy" Gabriella gave Troy a look and he put his hands up and surrendered, this made a few family members giggle. Lyn, Troy's grandma asked next

"So you met in high school?" Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other remembering the day they met

"Yes that is where we met" Samantha wondered where Gabriella was from, she looked a little foreign

"Where do you come from Gabriella, I noticed you are not completely American" everyone mumbled something like 'yeah' and 'I can see that too'

"Well my mother is Latino, we moved to Albuquerque when I was young".

The rest of the conversation was light as they continued eating

Just as everyone was finishing their lunch Anthony came up to his mother Samantha and whispered something in her ear and then ran away. Samantha looked at Troy and Gabriella and smiled after he did. They all packed up the table and then Jason had a good idea

"We should have a game of basketball, who's in?" Tom, Matt, Troy and even Louis agreed then Gabriella looked at Jason

"Am I aloud to join in?" they all stopped, no woman had ever asked to join in, but he couldn't see why not

"If you are not afraid to get a little ruff" Troy put his arm around Gabriella

"Oh I think Gabriella can handle it" Everyone went outside and just before Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to change Samantha walked up to them with a big smile

"So a little birdie told me he caught you two kissing, he found it quite funny" Troy and Gabriella laughed, then Troy corrected Samantha

"Not quite kissing, that little birdie interrupted" Sam felt guilty

"Oh sorry, I will make sure he knocks next time" Troy smiled

"That's ok Sam, he's grown so big now hasn't he" Sam nodded

"Yes he sure has, well I better let you two get dressed for the game, good luck Gabriella you kick there arses" and Troy and Gabriella went and got changed ready for the game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Troy and Gabriella had got dressed into more suitable clothes for the game of Basketball. Troy was in an older t-shirt and some basketball shorts, and Gabriella was in a lose t-shirt she had and her running shorts that she had brought just in case. They went outside and everyone who was not playing was on the deck seated to watch the game, the boys who were playing were out on the grass talking. Troy and Gabriella walked up to them. Matt had offered to organise the teams as he knew Troy had played a couple of games with Gabriella and she had won, he knew she would be a lot stronger than everyone thought.

"Ok Troy you and Gabriella are on a team with me" Matt knew they would work well together and Troy was the captain of the Basketball team.

"And Tom, Louis and Jason will be on the other team" the teams got into their positions and began the game. The first play Tom passed back to Louis, and Jason being their fastest runner ran up field and caught the ball but then was stopped as Troy had gotten the ball. The next play they tried they same thing and Gabriella read it perfectly, right before Jason was about to shoot Gabriella jumped up and intercepted it, she ran down the field easily missing Louis trying to get the ball back, but Tom wasn't backing down easily, she had agreed to play with the men after all, he tackled her onto the ground. The spectators all stood and Cristina yelled out

"Tom! Foul!" he just gave his wife a 'and?' face. They were all surprised when Gabriella easily jumped up and continued on with the next play, she high fived Matt and Troy, Troy smiled at her knowing they were not expecting her to get up. Next play and Matt passed back to Troy; Gabriella ran like a bullet near to the hoop knowing Troy would let her shoot, she passed Louis and got the ball then this time easily spun away from Tom, she shot the ball into the hoop and scored! Everyone clapped and cheered, Matt high fived Gabriella again and Troy walked up and kissed her swiftly on the lips. Gabriella held the ball up and did a little Shakira move that everyone found entertaining. After about seven more plays Jason's team was losing seven to nothing, Gabriella was their secret weapon and it didn't help they had Troy on their team too. Jason decided it was time to switch the teams around a bit. He changed the teams to Himself, Gabriella and Louis, and Troy, Matt and Tom. After about eight plays the teams were matched four to four, Troy's team had the final play. He was about to shoot but Troy looked over at Gabriella and became slightly worried at the way Gabriella was smirking at him like she was going to kill him and have fun doing it. Tom passed the ball back to Troy, Matt ran down court closely followed by Jason and Louis and Tom. Just as Troy thought he could see Jason free he made a pass when Gabriella collided with him and intercepted it, sending him to the ground with her following. He let out a breath and smiled; Gabriella had got him, and now she had Troy pined to the ground with her body on top of his. Her smile was teasing as she looked down at him. Everyone was cheering in the background. Gabriella lent down and whispered to him

"Do you really think I would let you win?" he smiled up at her, of course he didn't

"Maybe, I will just have to get you back later for decking me in front of my whole family" she chuckled and she lent down and pressed a quick peck to his lips

"We'll see" and she got up off him. Everyone seemed to be worn out from the game, definitely Louis but bless him he was 55 and he just played football with his boys.

After a busy day of sport in the sun the boys were hot out in the days heat and as they walked up the deck Matt was on the other side of Jason going passed the pool and he thought, I wonder what would happen if I … and Matt pushed Jason into the pool fully dressed. That was the beginning, after that Louis pushed his son Matt into the water with a big splash, Tom was laughing as he watched and Troy and Gabriella look at each other and then both pushed Tom in. Troy raised his eyebrows at Gabriella and everyone was watching what would happen next. Gabriella squinted her eyes at him, like she was zoning in on him, and at once they launched at each other, grabbing and pulling trying to push the other in first, Gabriella held her own and it turned into a full on wrestling match, then Troy slyly moved so he got the position he wanted then he lifted her over his shoulder, he got her, he then dropped them both into the pool. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. Everyone not in the pool went inside to get the dinner started after that. As Troy and Gabriella surfaced from their dive Troy pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist

"I got you" she brought her hands to rest on the base of his neck

"I have to say you did that time" Troy didn't care that his cousins were right there when he did what he did next; he had seen them do it with their partners and girlfriends in front of him before. Troy leant down a placed a firm kiss to Gabriella's lips; she seemed to be alright with it by the way she kissed him back. It got a bit more passionate and Troy slipped his tongue into her mouth to make it that much more, she retaliated right back by the way her tongue moved against his. He moved one of his hands up to her jaw so he could deepen it that little bit more, and with his hand on her waist he pulled her closer to him. She ran one of her hands through his hair and one down to his lower back, pulling him closer much the same, her way of telling him she was comfortable with it. Troy heard his cousins stop thrashing round in the water, then they were chuckling, followed by someone doing a wolf whistle. He ignored it and continued enjoying what he was doing. He wondered if they were acting or acting on their true wants, because they didn't have to have a make out session right in front of everyone in the pool to prove they were dating did they? Troy pulled back for a much needed breath, and he looked at Gabriella, she was smiling her sweet smile right back at him. He heard one of his cousins clear their throat, he and Gabriella turned their heads to see his grinning cousins

"You know you guys have a room up stairs right?" Jason teased

"Yeah I just didn't want to wait that long, would you like us to go? Does it bother you Jason?" he teased his good cousin right back

"Na It's sweet as long as you two don't start having sex in the pool while I'm in it" they all laughed. They all stayed in the pool for a bit longer till they had all cooled down from the game, and Lyn had told them do go clean up for dinner.

Troy and Gabriella went to their room from the pool to shower and get dressed for dinner. Troy let Gabriella have the shower first and once she had done she walked out in just her towel, his mouth went dry at the thought she was naked beneath that small bath towel. She smiled at him as he passed her to take his shower; he thought a cold shower would be a good idea from what he just pictured.

Once he and Gabriella had dressed comfortably but nice enough for dinner. They headed down and they noticed the new faces, Troy knew who it was he had recognised her even though she had grown up. As soon as she had seen him she ran up and hugged him

"Uncle Tony!" Tony had always had a good bond with his niece

"Autumn how have you been? You're so grow up now" she chuckled, not that she would tell anyone but Troy was her favourite uncle, and she had missed him the last three years

"I'm good, and who's this?" Autumn said smiling at Gabriella, Autumn had never seen his uncle bring anyone to the family reunion

"This is my girlfriend Gabriella, Gabriella this is Cristina's eldest Autumn" Autumn hugged Gabriella

"Well I am excited to meet one of my uncle's girlfriends, I have never met one before" Gabriella liked being called Troy's girlfriend for some reason, she didn't know why.

"I'm glad to meet you, you look just like your mother" Autumn smiled, everyone thought that. Troy looked at the boy behind Autumn, he looked to be about fifthteen and he looked like an athletic kid

"And who is this?" Alice pulled the boy next to her

"This is my boyfriend Luke, he plays basketball like you" Tony shook the boy's hand, showing the kid he was protective over Autumn

"Hi I'm Troy Autumn's uncle"

"Hey I have heard stories of you before, she says you're the basketball guy?" he smiled

"Yeah, that's me" the boy seemed more interested than scared

"Wow, I'm the basketball captain at my school!" Troy had started to like this kid already

There was a lot of conversation over dinner, and a lot of laughs about the good day they had had. At the end of dinner Lisa had reminded everyone it was movie night. Their TV room was big and had lots of couches and chairs for everyone. On the two biggest couches sat Mike, Cynthia, Louis and Rose on one and Nina, Diego, Carlo and Lyn on the other. On the other three smaller couches sat Cristina and Tom on one, Matt and Samantha on the second, Lisa and Jacob on the last. Their was two single arm chairs and Jason and Cindy took one and according to Jason

"The two lovers" were on the other, he and Gabriella. The kids had been put to bed. Autumn and Luke lay next to each other on the floor by Troy and Gabriella's chair. Troy had sat down and Gabriella curled up in his lap, her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her lower back holding her close. Lisa went and put the movie in before taking her seat next to Jacob.

The screen went dark and the title of the movie came up, The Dark Knight, his family always loved the action films.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Troy had seen this movie many times before especially with the gang, he loved it, and he also knew it was one of Gabriella's favourites. Troy glanced round the room quickly; his family was one big family of love. Everyone was cuddled up to their partner in one way or another if it was just holding hands or snuggled right up like himself and Gabriella. He glanced down at the two teenagers by them, they were sitting as close as possible, it made Troy think back to when he was that age, and his huge crush on Gabriella from the day he saw her. Troy's fingers had started to trace patterns on Gabriella's lower back on their own accord. He hadn't realised he had until he felt her head move to look up at him, he looked down at her. She smiled at him again, that same unique smile she had given him in the pool that afternoon. He used his free hand to softly move the curl from out of her face and behind her ear. She just gazed at him then nuzzled her head back into his shoulder. Part way through the movie his hand had found the hem of her shirt and he went under and lightly smoothed his fingers across her skin, she had noticed and she had done the same for him and her fingers rested on his hip bone. At one point Troy risked putting his hand on her upper thigh, when he began moving it up and down her leg she looked up at him again. Yet again there was that smile on her face, he wasn't sure what it actuality meant but it he knew it was a sign saying she liked whatever it was he was doing. When she didn't look back to the TV he leant down so his lips could touch hers, they softly kissed a few times until they felt someone watching them, the looked over and saw Matt smiling at them

"Hey over their in the back row, no kissing or I will have to remove you" everyone looked at them but then they all smiled and went back to the movie.

The movie had finished and everyone had got up and stretched and said their goodnights and headed to their respectful bedrooms. Only Cristina, Troy, Gabriella, Autumn and Luke stayed downstairs. Troy and Gabriella were in the kitchen when they could hear Cristina talking to Autumn and Luke

"Autumn your in the bedroom upstairs with Katy and Anthony, and Luke your alright with the couch ay?"

"Yes Mrs Bolton"

"I'm going to bed now but I would like you two to be in your set beds by" it was now 11pm "12:30 at the latest, goodnight and you two behave"

"Night Mom"

"Night Mrs Bolton " Cristina smiled at Troy and Gabriella on her way up stairs. Autumn and Luke walked into the kitchen and stopped at the backdoor, Autumn turned to Troy

"Luke and I are just going for a walk, we will be back before 12:30" Troy knew exactly what they were going to do, he could read his nieces face, just a bit of making out in the privacy away from the house where they wouldn't get caught

"Ok but don't go too far, it's late. And do not get up to too much mischief" she smiled at Troy

"Thanks Uncle Troy" and they were off. Troy turned to Gabriella and they laughed

"Autumn really trusts you Troy, you are a good uncle" he smiled at Gabriella

"Yeah I have always bonded with her well, I never thought I would be watching her go outside with her boyfriend to make out though, he's a nice boy though" the both laughed again

"I wonder how long they will be out there, it is colder tonight" Troy caught the look she gave him, he smirked

"I would say for a while" he said as he walked up towards her where she stood leaning against the bench, he stood as close as he could without his body touching hers

"Shall we wait and make sure they get in safe and on time" she was giving him that smile again and he knew were this was going

"I think we should yeah, I guess we could always enjoy ourselves just as they are?" that look she gave him was definitely agreeing with his idea. He leant down and captured her lips in his while he pushed his body against hers. His hands went for them hem of her shirt as their lips kissed and their tongues danced, they really were making out like a couple of teenagers, except for the fact they were adults, and adults tended to be more…intimate. Troy slid his hands under her shirt and roamed her bare sides with his hot hands. As Troy pushed Gabriella harder against the bench she could feel how excited this was making him. Her hands went to his ass so she could push him into just the right spot for her. Troy moved his lips down her jaw and to her neck where he found her pulse point, he spent a good amount of time there. They hadn't noticed when they back door and quietly been opened as the two teenagers walked back inside, when they noticed Troy and Gabriella they had to say they were both speechless as they thought their little make out session was hot, but no Troy and Gabriella definitely were in one hot make out session. Autumn didn't want to interrupt them but she sort of had to, it would be funny to see her favourite uncle's reaction

"Uncle Troy!" Troy jumped, they had been caught out, and he jumped back from pushing Gabriella into the bench to stand beside her but he didn't see the low cupboard and smacked his head

"Ah fuck" Troy grabbed the back of his head, they all had to admit that was funny, they all laughed. Then Troy looked at Autumn

"What are you two doing back so soon?" Autumn smiled at her uncle

"It was very cold outside, I did not expect to see you in here making out with Gabriella though" Troy gave Autumn a 'ha ha very funny' look

"Are you two staying inside now?" Luke nodded

"Yeah we were just gonna hang out in here before 12:30" Troy smiled

"Ok but if you two stay up any later than what your mother said I will not save you if you get caught, and behave yourselves, I don't want to come downstairs and see you doing what I was just doing" he was half serious and half joking

"Well how come you get to do 'that' and we do not?" she said joking round with him

"Because me and Gabriella are adults and you two are 15" Autumn poked her tongue out at her uncle, he did it right back

"Goodnight" Troy and Gabriella headed back upstairs to their bedroom; if they decided to actually do something again they would not be interrupted. Troy closed the door as Gabriella sat on the edge of the bed; she seemed to have something on her mind. He sat down next to her

"What's up Gabi?" she looked at him

"I am not saying I am not enjoying this but what are we doing Troy?" he looked at her chocolate brown eyes searching

"We are pretending to be girlfriend and boyfriend"

"Troy I think we both know we are not pretending" Troy sighed she was very right

"I don't want to pretend Gabs, I want you for real. I want you to actually be my girlfriend" she had to get one thing straight before they did any more kissing

"And when we go back to Albuquerque?" he smiled

"Well I was hoping we could go out to dinner sometime… I won't change what I want when we get back" then again there was that smile

"Ok then Troy" as soon as she agreed with him he began to continue what was going on in the kitchen moments ago. He knelt down in front of her so he was face to face with her. He kissed her lips yet again and the passion the kiss had in the kitchen soon continued. This time when he slid his hand under her top he went higher than he had before, he moved his hand over her breast and began to rub his thumb over her nipple through her bra. His other hand had cupped her face to the best angle. Her hands ran through his hair. Troy moved his hand from her breast and to the back of her bra where he unclasped it, he then returned to her breast but this time he went under her now loose bra. Suddenly Gabriella realised where they were and what they were doing

"Troy" he looked into her eyes

"Gabriella" he spoke huskily

"Troy we can't do this here, not with all your family here" he chuckled and leant down to kiss her neck

"You think I haven't caught my Cousins doing this here before, believe me I have, more than once" he mumbled against her skin. She guessed if everyone else has done it, it would be ok for them too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The big grin Troy gave Gabriella as he leant back down to kiss her was matched by hers. Instead for putting his hand back to her breast he went to the hem of her top, looking at her he pulled it over her head throwing to the side, she flicked her bra in the same direction. He sat still for a moment as he took her in, she was absolutely beautiful. He looked back up at her face

He swiftly took her lips in his in a heated kiss, as he did he grabbed her waist with both hands and pushed her up the bed onto her back. He placed one of his legs in between hers as he explored her. His hands smoothed over her skin leaving goose flesh trailing it. One of his hands held at her waist while the other did so, his hand found its way back to her breast and he toyed with her, smiling as she moaned into his mouth when he pinched her hard peaks and pushed his leg higher, pressing against her.

His lips left hers and he made a trail of kisses from her jaw down passed her collarbone, as he took her other breast in his hot mouth she laced her hands in his hair as she took a sharp intake of breath. He tested her and teased her, she had had enough and she flipped them over so she now straddled his lap. She unbuttoned his shirt and disposed of it quickly. She did that same grin again and seductively lent down kissing him deeply, and when he wasn't expecting it she rubbed her self hard over him. He lost focus in the kiss when she did and he groaned she smirked wildly.

"You will kill me if you do that again" he said in a husky voice, she slowly did it again and he moaned her name

"Is that right, you still looking alive to me. And you definitely feel very alive" he didn't think he would handle another one so he rolled them back over. He backed off her and undid her jeans, pulling them off. He did the same with his and she watched him and smiled, as he climbed back over her just in his boxers and her in her panties she joked with him

"Eager Troy" he kissed her hard

"No you just turn me on so much it was hurting in those pants, and how am I supposed to do anything to you with your jeans on?" he smirked at her just as she had before. They were deeply kissing, tongues moving together when he moved the hand that was cupping her face down her neck, and down between her breasts, his other arm was next to her holding his weight off her. His hand continued down further, over her stomach and then he ran his hand over her through her panties. She moaned at the contact and arched her back, pushing herself against his hand. He slipped his hand down her panties and felt her wet core. He inserted one of his fingers into her and she grazed her lips on his neck while she purred against it. Soon after he added a second finger and he began to really work her. He could feel her heavy breaths against his neck and his erection was straining at the feel of her on his fingers. When he felt her beginning to get closer to a climax he slowed his fingers and removed them, looking at her she gave him a glare but then it changed to a smirk. As he hovered over her she placed her hands on his chest and trailed her fingers down his chest to where they halted at his waistband. She leant up and kissed him as she moved one of her hands under his waistband and softly took him in her hand. She stroked him slowly at the beginning but as she gripped him harder and speed up he moaned and dropped his head to her shoulder. When she could feel him losing hold of his weight on his arm she rolled him on his back and continued. She kissed his neck and sucked on his pulse point while she pumped him. He was starting to lose control and he put his hand on her forearm to stop her movements.

When she looked at him he kissed her again while he pulled her panties down, she followed by removing his boxers. He rolled her back over onto her back as he held himself above her. Then he remembered something, he looked at Gabriella

"Shit I didn't bring any condoms with me, I could go ask one of my cousins" as embarrassing as that would be for him he would do it, he wouldn't miss this chance. As he started getting off her she grabbed him by the waist

"I don't mind if you do not, I'm on the pill" he leant back down

"Really?" he searched her eyes

"Yes I trust you" he kissed her softly this time

He slowly entered himself into her, he stilled once he was fully inside her, letting her adjust to him. After she was ready she captured his lips in response, he got the queue and slowly began to move in and out at a slow pace to begin with. When her hips started connecting with his perfectly in rhythm he quickened his pace, she began moaning his name and wrapped her legs around him so he could go deeper. He groaned in response, nothing had ever felt this good. They were both heavily breathing against each others necks at this point and as he quickened his pace even more she met his thrusts each time. He could tell she was nearing her climax, she continuously was moaning his name and some Hebrew words he didn't know. He wasn't so far himself; his breaths were coming out in little grunts as he pushed inside her each time. He reached his hand down between them to push her over the edge, he rubbed her sweet spot and it was working. He looked at her face at this point wanting to watch her face; she did the same, watching him. With two more thrusts into her she moaned his name out like she hadn't ever before, as she contracted around him all it took was a couple more pushes and he filled her with a deep cry of her name.

As they were coming down from their high he kissed her, he caught his breath then spoke

"Im glad you came with me this weekend, I think it was good for our relationship as well as mine with my family" she ran her hand gently through his hair as she looked up at him above her

"Who would have thought pretending would finally stop us from pretending" he kissed her again before he rolled off her and he lay on his back. They both instantly came together, she rested her head on his chest and he put his arm around her holding her there. The hand that rested on his belly she moved her hand to it and they interlocked their fingers together

"Gabriella" she looked up at him and he leant down and kissed her

"Goodnight Gabriella" she smiled and rested her head back on his chest

"Goodnight Troy" they both slowly drifted to sleep. Troy woke at about 3:30am with a sudden need for a drink; it wouldn't be surprising considering what he and Gabriella had got up to a few hours ago. He tried to remove himself from under Gabriella without waking her, it didn't work of course. She woke up and looked at him

"Sorry for waking you I'm just really thirsty" she nodded and started to get up as well

"I could use a drink as well" no one would be up this hour so they only got half dressed, Troy put his boxers off the floor on and Gabriella put on her panties then his top off the ground which hung just below her bottom. They quietly walked down the stairs to the kitchen, Troy filled up a glass of water from the tap and quickly drunk it back then refilled it and gave it to Gabriella

"Ah that's better" he whispered to her. He noticed two heads on the couch, he looked at Gabriella and she saw it too. They quietly walked over to investigate, they saw Luke and Autumn curled up together asleep on the couch. Troy and Gabriella both smiled at how cute they looked, but Troy knew he had to wake them. He walked up to them and tapped them both on the shoulder quietly; they both tiredly opened their eyes. Then Autumn quickly sat up

"Oh my god what's the time, we fell asleep, shit"

"Sshh Autumn you don't want to wake everyone up, it's about 3:30am" Troy whispered Autumn stood but then looked at Luke like she wanted to say something, Gabriella noticed and tapped Troy and hinted they should go

"You'd better get to bed this time, don't worry I wont tell your mother, goodnight again" Autumn looked at Troy

"Thanks uncle, yeah I will be up in a second" and Troy and Gabriella walked back up stairs, they saw Autumn lean down and kiss Luke though, they found it cute. They waited at the top of the stairs for Autumn to come up and she did not longer after they did. Autumn smiled at them as she walked into her room, then they also went back to bed.

Troy woke to the sound of someone moving around the room, he felt the bed and it was empty so he figured it was Gabriella. He was right. When he opened his eyes he smiled, Gabriella had headphones in and was only dressed in a bra and panties while she swung her hips and body dancing, it looked as though she was looking for something to wear but she was also dancing at the same time, it was sexy. She couldn't see him because she was faced the other way so he sneakily got out of bed and walked up behind her. He knew it was a dangerous idea but he thought 'what the hell'. He came up behind her, put his head by her ear and pulled the music player that was wedged in her bra out to see what she was listing to. She had jumped when he did, he found it amusing, she tried getting the music player off him before he read it, like she was embarrassed of whatever it was she was listing to if he found out

"What do you have on here huh? Is it dirty music Gabs?" she grabbed his hand that held the player

"Just give it back Troy" he smiled, not a chance

"I don't think so Gab" he pulled it out of her grasp and ran and jumped on the bed, he was standing on it when she followed him. They began running all around the room. Gabriella was right behind Troy when he tripped over her bag and she fell right on top of him with a big thump into the floor. He was holding it above his head and she was trying to grab it but he locked his legs around her so she couldn't escape

"Troy give it back"

"I don't know why you don't want me to see what's on here, it must be dirty" he smirked at her. Cristina, Tom, Matt, Samantha, Lisa and Jacob were all downstairs when they herd a big noise from upstairs; they ran up to go see if everyone was alright. They each checked the rooms until they all stood outside Troy and Gabriella's room. Tom opened the door. All they saw was Gabriella on top of Troy and Troy had his legs around Gabriella holding her firm from escaping while she tried to get whatever Troy had in his hands. Troy turned to them and Gabriella grabbed her music player

"Uhm this isn't what it looks like guys" his cousins were all smiling

"Oh then what is it Troy?" Lisa said trying not to laugh

"Troy stole my music player so I chased him and he fell over my bag and I fell over him that is how we ended up in this position" Troy looked at Gabriella then back to his cousins

"Yeah what she said" his cousins were pretending not to buy it, but they knew it was true

"Right, well if you guys are not hurt then we will see you guys at breakfast" they left the two in the room, closing the door and went back downstairs laughing. They really did miss Troy he was always amusing. Troy smiled at Gabriella

"I will find out what's on that one day" Gabriella smiled Troy still had her trapped in his legs

"We'll see, now you have three options, one let me go, two I will remove you with force, or three you can miss breakfast and we can…" he liked the sound of the last one

"Number three sounds tempting but… Rose believes breakfast is the main meal of the day and will kill me if I don't show up, I pick number one" he said with a laugh and released her. She smiled and got up, she walked up to him and kissed him

"Now go have a shower before breakfast, you do not want to go down stairs smelling like you, me and sex" she said laughing while she pushed him to the bathroom

"Maybe I would" she just kept pushing him until he was in the bathroom

"Well others might not" and she smiled as he pouted but complied and turned the shower on. Once he had showered and changed him and Gabriella went downstairs to breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The breakfast was one of the biggest Gabriella had seen before, massive amounts of cereals, croissants, breads and baking that would sees to amaze. Gabriella went for the tasty homemade croissants while Troy went for cereal, toast and some fruit. After they had helped with washing up they were sitting out on the deck in the sun with Jason, Cindy, Lisa and Jacob. They were all chatting casually when Cristina came out to see them.

"Hey guys me, Tom, Matt, Samantha and the kids are off for the day but well be back for the reunion dinner tonight, just thought I would let you know because auntie always try's to kick us out for the day of the big dinner" Troy had almost forgot that their auntie always kicked them out of the house so she could prepare the dinner, she had always done it as far as he could remember

"Thanks Cristina you guys have a good day" when Cristina had left Troy turned to Jason, Cindy, Lisa and Jacob

"What were you guys doing to day? Do you still head down to the beach when auntie kicks us out?" Lisa smiled; he really had been gone for a while

"Yeah we still do if it's a nice day, why don't the six of us head down there today and hang out?"

"I think we would enjoy that, we can take my car" Troy replied, Jason jumped up with excitement

"I am so riding in Troy's car" they all laughed because they knew how much Jason loved Troy's car. They all got changed for the beach and said they goodbyes to a satisfied auntie Nina, who was glad they were leaving the house so she could get down to work. They were taking two cars, Troy's and Jacob's. Jacob and Lisa had packed their car and were heading off as Jason put his and Cindy's things in Troy's boot while he and Gabriella put their things in too. Jason then jumped in the back seat with Cindy while they waited for Troy and Gabriella. Troy couldn't stop smiling he was so happy, Gabriella caught him smiling really happily as she put her bag in the boot and she stood and faced him, smiling as well

"You are very chipper this morning" his face lit up

"Well why not be, I had a wonderful night and I have a feeling the day is going to be much the same" she would not disagree on that

"You make me smile when you're this happy" he stepped closer and cupped her cheek with his hand and caressed it with his thumb

"Only because you make me this happy" and he leant down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, only to be broken by Jason

"I know you two might be enjoying yourselves but can you at least wait till we get to the beach" he and Cindy were obviously laughing by the sounds of things to Troy and Gabriella. They looked at each other and smirked, they guess they could.

On the ride to the beach Jason was constantly going on about Troy's car, from what he thought what Troy should get done to it to how he explained what he would do if he had a mustang, it was quite amusing to Gabriella. After the twenty minute drive they arrived at a beach, Troy pulled into an empty grass parking space where Jacob and Lisa had parked. They all got out and went to the boot to unload; Gabriella looked around and down to the beach

"This beach does not seem very…popular" everyone else who had been their had smiles at the new girl, but Lisa filled her in

"Don't worry Gabriella it is beautiful but it is not known to many people how to get to this part, that is why it is never that busy, its great" Troy put his arm around her shoulder smiling

"Yeah and it's a Bolton secret so now that your part of the family you have to keep the secret" Cindy gaped

"How come when I got told that I got threatened if I told?" they all looked at Troy, Lisa had even threatened Jacob jokingly, they always did.

They had all walked down onto the beach and set up a little area for them with there towels and stuff, Jason and Jacob had taken off to the water and just as Troy went to follow Gabriella grabbed his arm, he turned and faced her pouting his lip

"Come on I didn't threaten you or anything" she just smiled at him, Cindy and Lisa watched the scene from sunbathing on their towels. Gabriella held up a bottle of sun block

"I know Troy but I am not putting up with your whining when you get burnt so it is sun block for you, then you can go swim" he smiled, she was so caring of him even with the little things. He held his hands out as she poured him some sun block and he kissed her gratefully

"Turn around" he turned around and he began applying the sun block to his arms, chest and face. That's when he felt her soft hands smooth over his back. She was only sun blocking him but man did it feel good, her hands roamed the surface of his muscled back, applying just the right pressure not being too soft, not being too hard. She ran them high and over his shoulders, temporarily working his muscles, she went higher and ran her fingers up his neck gingerly, he shuddered at the contact and it didn't go unnoticed by the audience. She went south running her sun blocked hands down just above his shorts then back up going round his sides, he didn't think getting sun blocked like this could get any more exciting. Once she was done she patted his back softly. He turned with a big smile, she matched it

"Ok there you go now you can go for your swim" just as she expected him to run off he didn't, he just stood there and took the sun block from her hands

"Oh no I don't think so, just because your Latino doesn't mean your gonna get away with no sun block on my watch" she wondered what he was up to with that big smile

"Oh really?" he turned her round and their audience smiled at her and she rolled her eyes to them about him, he poured some sun block in his hands and pressed his hands to her back

"Yes I do sweetheart" he whispered in her ear. His hands had no problem in taking their time on her body; he could do it all day if he got to touch her. Her muscles on her back he had always admired, tone but elegant and sexy and he worked them with his hands as he creamed her up. When he had covered her back, and arms he bent down and ran the sun block from her calves up, she used all her effort to hide the effect his hands were having on her as they went up her thighs and when he made sure the skin on the edge of her bikini bottoms were well covered. When he had finished her back she turned around ready to grab the sun block and do her front but when she reached for it he held it back and shook his head

"Oh no I am not finished yet" and he smirked at her raised eyebrows. He poured more sun block and placed his hands to her belly, spreading them across to her sides then up to her bikini. He then did the front of her shoulders and went down over her chest and then grazed the tops of her breasts, also making sure they were well sun blocked. He smiled when he saw her skin get gooseflesh as he did just under her navel skimming along the top of her bikini bottoms, even more when he did the front and insides of her thighs. She was well sun blocked up and he was very pleased with his job, so was she by the look she gave him. He handed her back the sun block and cupped her face kissing her slightly deeper then intended

and with that he took off like she expected him to before, joining the boys in the water. Gabriella put the sun block down then sat on her towel, she turned and Lisa and Cindy who were smiling at her

"Oh I have to say that was the hottest sun blocking I have seen, ever, and it was my goofy cousin" Lisa had never thought her cousin would ever be that comfortable with a woman around them to do that, hell he had hardly been around them with a woman before, maybe once or twice before

"No need to worry he still is your goofy cousin, he just tends to have his charming moments when he wants to" Lisa was interested in finally getting to talk to Gabriella without Troy there

"I don't think I have ever seen him like that with someone, he met me and Jacob once at a basketball game with some girl but he acted totally different then he was more… unattached"

"Yes Troy has changed a lot in the past few years"

"Well I think he has made a good choice with you, I like you your different, and it's a good thing"

"Me too and Jason has said he likes you and thinks Troy finally, quote 'pulled his head out of his ass'" Gabriella was touched, his family liked her and that really made her happy

"Thank you it means a lot that you guys think that" Cindy had a question

"I don't mean to sound as though I'm prying but you and Troy seem to be very…how should I put it…affectionate?" Gabriella giggled, they were being like that as they were finally allowed to touch each other with nothing stopping them

"Yes well you see I have known Troy for almost six years and our relationship has only been…recent and after wanting someone for a long time you tend to be affectionate without realising it" Cindy and Lisa couldn't believe they hadn't hooked up earlier

"That is cute; how come you two didn't get together earlier, six years is a long time"

"Oh I know it is, well all through high school it was just easier to stay friends, very good friends" Lisa was really interested in this conversation

After a bit more chat, Gabriella, Cindy and Lisa laid down and relaxed while they worked on their tan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Troy had entered the water and cooled of in the beautiful water, he, Jason and Jacob played around in the water and body-surfed the waves for a while. Then as they were lying in the shallow water relaxing they started to chat

"So Troy how did you manage to catch Gabriella, I mean she's pretty awesome all round" Troy was very glad they liked Gabriella this much

"Well Jason I'm not really sure, when we first met we just had an amazing connection, she's beautiful, smart and it was just inevitable"

"Wow I never thought I'd hear you say that man" Jacob admitted

"Yeah me either, but we're happy" Jason was happy for his cousin, he really thought he would be lonely because he was the last cousin to be committed to someone and he wasn't the youngest either, but Troy had always been a basketball guy, it was a huge surprise she wasn't dumb or a cheerleader.

"So she kicked your ass at basketball?" Jacob laughed

"Yeah, well I totally let her win" Troy blushed

"Wow, she is very unique but its cool, I would love to see her kick your ass" Troy splashed his cousin

"Well I will kick your ass in a second" then it turned into a full on water fight between the three of them.

Once they had finished their little (well not so little) water fight they headed up the beach back to where the girls were laying down on their towels. The girls had seen their water fight and were very amused by it

"Was that good for you boys?" Cindy asked them as they grabbed their towels and started drying off

"Yeah you guys should have joined in" Jacob went and sat next to Lisa and started talking to her about something. Jason lay down on his back next to Cindy

"I think that's me for the day" Cindy poked his stomach

"You are lazy" and she laid back down to work on her tan. Troy looked at Gabriella who was just watching him towel off smiling; he smiled back and laid down right next to her on his side with his head in his hand as his elbow propped him up. He watched her as she turned her head towards him. She study him then ruffled his flat hair with her hand, she left her hand in the side of his hair

"Did you have a good swim?" he lent into her touch

"Yeah it was good" his hand found its way to her stomach on its own accord and he trailed his fingers in shapes across her golden skin she closed her eyes and looked back up to the sky. He lent down resting his head on his bicep as his face went right next to her face, his mouth by her ear

"I missed you though" he whispered to her, she turned her face back so her nose was just touching his

"I missed you too" she whispered back and they laughed softly to each other. She turned on her side to mirror his position, and he rested his hand on her waist while her hand went to press against his chest right where his heart was. He lent forward just that little space between them and captured her lips in his and he softly kissed her again and again. Sometimes it felt as though he left his body and resided in her lips when they kissed like this, so sweetly. The way her nails racked softly across his chest right now was one thing that made him lust for her, one of the many things. Totally forgetting about the others that lay three feet from them Troy deepened the kiss with a light nip to her bottom lip she allowed him access with his tongue. Their tongues explored the other, still getting to know the way the other worked.

But before they got carried away someone threw a towel at them, they stopped and Troy looked over Gabriella's shoulder to see Lisa and Jacob smiling at them while Jason and Cindy had gone off somewhere

"What?" Troy asked masking his face with an innocent smile. Lisa and Jacob raised their eyebrows

"You guys seriously need to have more sex or something because you're all over each other" Troy smiled; well they had only had sex once so Lisa was right. Gabriella rolled over to face them

"I agree" Lisa and Jacob laughed at Gabriella's straight forwardness and Troy suddenly realised what Gabriella had just said and he grabbed her elastic bikini bottom from behind and pulled it back letting it ping back to her

"Hey!" Troy said against her neck and she smiled, Lisa was interested in asking some more questions, she was always a bit nosey into her cousin's secret life

"So how long have you two actually been together?" Gabriella looked at Troy over her shoulder

"Um well…" Lisa was confused they didn't know right off the bat

"What do you mean 'um' common it's not a hard question?" Gabriella turned over a bit more to look him in the eyes properly

"Do you think we should?" he whispered, Lisa and Jacob watched them do it but waited and gave them their time

"It's up to you Troy" she whispered back and the way his eyes spoke to her she knew what he was going to do, she turned back to them and the were watching them waiting for this answer which seemed a big deal. Troy propped himself up so he could see Lisa and Jacob better

"Well officially between us it's been since …last night" Lisa had Jacob looked like they just got hit by a truck

"Wha-What?" Troy was sort of worried telling them now but he was going to

"Yeah, if you want me to explain it's going to be long?" Lisa and Jacob nodded

"You sure will explain we're confused"

"Ok well Gabriella and I have always been flirty but never did we cross the line of friendship in the sakes of our friendship, we have been through a lot of good and bad. Then auntie rang and told me to bring someone so I asked Gabriella because I knew the family would love her, and she's the only person I would ever have considered bringing, when we started it we realised that we weren't acting, and last night we talked and now we have decided to be together because it's the best for us both and we want to be together" Lisa and Jacob were speechless

"Really? Wow I would have never of thought…"

"Yeah but you can't tell anyone"

"Na I will keep Lisa quite don't worry Troy, so I see why you guys are all over each other now, did you guys? Last night?" Troy and Gabriella laughed and Troy kissed the back of her neck

"Oh wouldn't you like to know Jacob" Troy was pulling Jacob's leg now

"I bet you did" Lisa knew they did she could see it in their faces. Troy just poked his tongue out at his cousin. He lent down to Gabriella and whispered in her ear

"Come for a swim" she smiled and stood, as she stood he stood and he took her hand from behind her as she lead him to the water. Troy smiled at Lisa and Jacob and winked at them. Lisa and Jacob knew they had done it last night, they smiled at each other and Jacob put his arm around Lisa

"I'm sort of envious of their ability to be that affectionate everywhere" and when he turned to Lisa she smiled and kissed him.

Gabriella led Troy into the water and she let go of his hand and dove under the water, he followed. They surfaced out of the water and they had gone out about chest high deep, and once he saw her smile he went right to her and placed his hands on her hips, she put her hands on his shoulders. Troy looked back on the beach to see if Jacob and Lisa were watching but what he saw made him laugh, and Gabriella looked when he did. The two they had left on the beach were kissing very passionately. He turned to Gabriella and they smiled

"Well it looks like they are the ones that need more sex"

"Oh yes I agree" forgetting about them Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him and stole her lips. As he entered his tongue to get them back to where they were before he pulled her as close as he could with his hands on her hips. With the slight height difference Troy had Gabriella lifted up in the water with his hands so she couldn't reach the bottom of the water, but he could and he was holding them there. She wrapped her legs around his waist pushing herself into him, and if the vibration from his throat that went into her mouth was a sign he really liked that she did so. Troy was not going to be able to get out of the water without showing his obvious erection and there was only one way he could solve that problem and he knew Gabriella wouldn't mind considering she thought they needed 'more sex' so he reached down and slipped his hand between them and down the front of her bikini. She gasped at his unexpected contact but she wasn't complaining as she brought her lips to his neck. Troy would make sure she was ready for him to enter her in the water, so she was not just wet by the water. His fingers pushed inside her and to his amusement he didn't have to work her for long until she was well ready; with a quick flick to her bundle of nerves he removed his hand from her bikini bottoms. She made quick work of his board shorts and undid them and pulled them down slightly so he could fit out the top, she stroked him a few times making sure he was ready, and that he definitely was. Gabriella looked down at him and she rested her forehead on his as she looked at him, he kissed her then pulling her bikini bottoms to the side he pushed inside of her. They both moaned, the had been needing this since this morning, his cousin was definitely right they needed more sex, with all that sexual tension over the years they had a lot to catch up for. Gabriella raised herself up and dropped herself back down on him, he held her hips pushing her in all the right directions for both of them. As she came down in a thrust he would meet her with a thrust upwards. They began to quicken, Their tongues battled for a moment before Gabriella pulled back and moaned into his shoulder as she was almost over the edge, Troy used all his strength to thrust into her as quickly and deep as he could. The way that his name came out of her mouth as she came was enough to send him releasing into her, and damn that was one hell of a moan in his ears. He held her there as her breathing slowed she looked up to him and kissed him softly with a smile

"I have waited for that ever since you sun blocked me earlier" he laughed as he dropped her to her feet and pulled his shorts up, he kissed her forehead

"I have waited for that ever since I herd that dirty song on your iPod when you were in the bathroom after breakfast" she narrowed her eyes at him

"You are lucky I enjoy sex with you otherwise I would castrate you for touching my iPod" he laughed then when her face stayed serious he stopped laughing and started to get scared

"You wouldn't would you?" she gave him an evil 'I will kill you' look and he gulped in worry. Then she started laughing and ran her hand round his neck and kissed him

"No I wouldn't but you should have seen your face" he smiled at her

"Ha-ha very funny miss smarty pants"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The rest of the day at the beach was casual, they laid the beach then they all went for a swim before they packed up there things. Jason and Cindy had reappeared a little while after Troy and Gabriella had come back up the beach and lain down in the sun together. At about four o'clock they had got out of the water and packed their things up and loaded up the cars. As Troy drove back everyone was quietly watching out the window, they had all had a good day.

When they pulled into the driveway of the beach house they all got out and unpacked their beach gear, heading inside to go freshen up for the dinner. The said hi to the aunties in the kitchen before heading upstairs to their rooms. Troy and Gabriella got to their room and headed straight for the shower.

Troy turned the shower on and they both stripped off their beach clothes and both stepped into the shower. The nice hot water sprayed over them and their beach ridden bodies. Gabriella stood in the front of Troy who stood close behind her getting the water to fall over them both. Troy ran his hands up the sides of her waist as the water cascaded down her skin and over his hands, his fingers reached her shoulder blades and he picked up her wet hair moving it over the front of her shoulder so he could lay a wet kiss to the back off her shoulder. She leaned into his touch as his lips continued to roam her back and shoulders, she didn't like the fact she couldn't touch him so as his lips left her skin she turned her body around to face him. She brought her hands to his neck now that she was able to touch, and he lent his forehead against hers looking into her eyes while he brought his hands to lightly rest on her hips. They both stood under the water staring so intently at each other, the way their eyes could speak to each other was endless.

After a few light kisses to her lips he began to wash her, shampooing her hair and lathering her body with her vanilla soap that he loved the smell of on her. In turn she washed him, it was so easy to wash so little hair and she figured males had it easy. After they were all clean from the day at the beach he kissed her a few more times before he shut the shower off and they stepped out to dry off.

As he dressed in his nice dark jeans and a crisp white button up shirt Gabriella stood in the bathroom in her soft white summer dress as she dried her hair into curls. He doesn't know why but he always loved hair when it was curly and how it cascaded down her back and over her shoulders, it just made him want to touch her hair. He loved her hair, how it looked, how it bounced as she walked, all the different ways she had it, and he especially loved the feel. As she exited the bathroom all done up she looked beautiful, she walked up to him to where he was standing just out the door watching her. She lightly fluffed his hair until she smiled and looked in his eyes

"You look handsome tonight Wildcat" she thought the white really highlighted his green eyes

"Thank you, you look gorgeous as always" he put his hand on her neck and lightly ran his fingers through the bottom of her hair

"Thank you" she lent in and softly pressed her lips to his. She had forgotten before this weekend what his lips felt like and to her satisfaction they were a lot softer to kiss than she had remembered, they way he kissed was different from that time they played truth or dare. As they pulled apart he offered his hand to her and she took it and laced their fingers together. The headed downstairs and they could smell the dinner though the house, they headed hand in hand to the dinning room where only a few people were ready for dinner, the table sat just Lisa and Jacob and they smiled at Troy and Gabriella when they came in. Just as Troy opened his mouth to say something to them as he and Gabriella entered the room he was addressed from behind by a familiar new voice to the house, this voice he knew well but was distanced from him

"Son!" he turned with Gabriella still in his hand to face his father. He hadn't seen his father since he had left to move to New York a year ago.

"Dad" Troy was happy that his dad was here but he could see the way his dad looked confused at Gabriella who was in his hand

"Hello Gabriella what are you doing here?" Troy pulled Gabriella closer and she leaned into him

"I am here with Troy" his dad looked at him

"Yeah dad Gabriella and I are together" his dad smiled

"I would have never of guessed that, oh and Troy this is your new stepmom" a blond woman that could just be a few years older than Gabriella walked up next to his dad. He sighed and thought 'great!'. Gabriella's hand in his squeezed giving him the reassurance he needed that she was by his side. Troy nodded at the woman

"Hi I'm Troy and this is my girlfriend Gabriella" the blond woman looked Tony up and down, he was pretty sure she was checking him out, and then she gave Gabriella a bitchy look

"Hi I'm Kathy"

They whole family had came in and sat at the table, the dinner was huge, pastas, spaghetti, pizzas, anything you could think of and they would surly have it. It was very fun at dinner everyone was having fun and celebrating the family all being at the reunion. Troy found his fathers gaze annoying though, he sort of wished he hadn't showed up and brought his new 'stepmom' here. Troy wasn't going to let that wreck his fun with the rest of the family and Gabriella though. Everyone had eaten until they couldn't move, well except for Kathy who hardly touched anything. The had cleared the table and then headed outside down onto the beach where Troy's uncles had set up a bomb fire, the whole family sat around it as it was lit and the sun went down and the night sky rose. Gabriella sat in between Troy's legs and rested her back against his chest. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and she merged her hands in his. They all listened to their aunties and uncles as they told stories of things that happened over the years.

Troy could tell Gabriella was very interested in these stories with how focused she was as she listened, he found it interesting how she was so captivated by his family. The sun was gone now and the only light was the orange glow from the fire. Gabriella relaxed more and lent against Troy even more, he lent down and nuzzled his face into her neck. He couldn't help it when he kissed her neck; the temptation was too much for him not to. When he looked back up to the fire he saw his father watching him, his fathers face looked as though he was mad at Troy like Troy was beating him at some sort of competition, like what? Who has the better woman or something? Troy thought his dad was just plain frustrating sometimes.

He didn't care though he was happy with Gabriella and he didn't care what his dad thought he loved Gabriella and would never let her go. He held her more tightly and she squeezed his hands, she must have spotted what he had seen. Troy's aunties were heading back up to the house as it was getting late, Nina came up to Troy

"Is it ok if we put the air bed up in your room for your dad and Kathy?" his auntie had said Kathy's name like it was poison on her tongue and that made him smile. He thought about what she was asking, he was a gentleman so he couldn't say no

"Ok I guess so" and Nina nodded and headed inside. It was one night and he would die so he got over it. The only people left out by the fire was Jason, Cindy, Lisa, Jacob, Autumn, Luke, Gabriella and himself, the others were to tied or had their kids to deal with.

Troy put his dad out of his mind and focused on the woman in his arms. Everyone was relaxing out by the fire snuggled up to their partner and Troy was doing the same. He brought his lips back to Gabriella's neck where he softly kissed her, and Gabriella lent her neck into his kisses. He really wanted to kiss her lips right now so he brought his hand to her chin and turned her head to face him; he looked in her eyes and then softly took her lips in his. He kissed her again and again, never wanting to stop but he had to before he got too carried away. He pulled back and nuzzled into her neck and hugged her tighter, she only snuggled into him.

After a little longer out by the fire they put it out for the night and headed back up to the house. Troy and Gabriella headed up to their room for the night, and they both sighed in their heads remembering Troy's dad and Kathy were in there. They walked in quietly as they saw Troy's dad and Kathy asleep on the air bed which was about six feet from their bed. Troy and Gabriella quietly got dressed into their sleepwear and slipped under their covers facing each other, Troy scooted closer to Gabriella so his body was pressed up against hers and his face was right in front hers. His dad and Kathy were asleep so he could kiss Gabriella if he did so quietly.

And he did so; he pressed his lips against hers. He couldn't fight the urge when his tongue slid into her mouth; she just kissed so good he was addicted to her. His tongue roamed her mouth, playing with hers, and his body pushed itself against her harder. Her hands found their way up under his shirt, roaming his soft chest hair. Her hips rolled and pushed against him, lucky her mouth muffled his moan. He could tell she wanted this as bad as he did and he ran his hand up the side of her thigh and when he got to the waistband of her boxers he dipped his finger in the waistband and slid it across her abdomen until he reached the front, and then his hand went under the waistband and he rubbed his fingers where she was wanting it.

Their breathing was quickening and Troy's breath hitched as she ran her hand over him through his boxers. Then they both stopped moving, and they stayed dead still as they heard someone move in the other bed. Troy slowly looked over Gabriella's shoulder and he could see his dad looking at them, he mentally slapped himself for even trying to do this with thinking he wouldn't get caught. He didn't expect his dad to say anything but he did

"Don't stop I was enjoying the show" his dad said with a fully sarcastic tone, and that made Troy mad. Gabriella read Troy's unspoken words in his eyes and she began getting out of the bed. Troy followed and gave his dad a evil look

"Why don't you just mind your own business for once, or is that too much to ask?" Troy got up and pulled his jeans on

"Maybe if you did your business elsewhere instead of right in front of me I would" Troy scoffed

"Maybe if I wasn't being nice in letting you stay in my room you wouldn't of, and stop giving me that look like your better than me because honestly I don't give a shit I am happy with Gabriella and I don't care for your opinion" Troy grabbed his keys and stormed out of the room following Gabriella.

Gabriella was at the bottom of the stairs when he got down to her. She took one look at him and pulled him into a hug, he hugged her back not wanting to let go

"I'm sorry Troy" she whispered against his ear

"You did nothing wrong Gabs, he is senile and can never mind his own business" she just held him tighter

"Did you want to go for a drive and get out of here for a while?" he asked her as he pulled his face back to look at her. She just nodded and followed him as he went out the front door and jumped in his car. He drove for about ten minutes when he pulled into a long dirt road, he drove down it until he stopped at a grass clearing, and she could see the beach. He shut the engine off and lent back in his seat. Gabriella could see his father had hit a nerve and she took his hand in hers, he turned and faced her

"He has never been a good father to me, I wish he didn't come tonight with my new 'stepmom', she's almost the same age as us" she ran her fingers over his hand

"I learnt a while ago that even if your father is part of you it does not mean they are good for you, you are a better man then he will ever be Troy" Troy didn't know what he would be without Gabriella. He lent across the seats and brought his lips to hers, he lent back looking at her eyes. They told him exactly what he was thinking, just because his dad had interrupted didn't mean they were over what they had begun.

Troy smiled as he watched Gabriella climb over into the backseat; he climbed over following right behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

She lay out on the backseat leaning against one of the doors, her legs were parted so his body could fit in between her, and he lay his body against hers as he rested above her. His lips went straight to hers, instantly devouring her. His hands went up and under her shirt, roaming his hands over her hot skin and finding their way to her breasts. He wished he had taken off his jeans now; they were seriously getting uncomfortable as he pressed against her core. As his hands played with her breasts her hands went to the front of his jeans where she undid his button and zip, as soon as she did her hand slipped down his jeans rubbing her hand against him through his boxers. He pinched her nipples with his fingers and she gasped, then she pulled her hand out of his jeans and went to his hips. She pulled his jeans down as far as she could in this situation, which wasn't very far as the back of his jeans now sat just under his bottom.

Next she pulled his boxers down to where they rested just above his jeans, it gave him just enough room to fit out of the top of his pants. When she grabbed him in her hot little hand his mind flipped in his head, he would never get board of this feeling. She began stroking him up and down and his hands urged for more of her. His hand went down her stomach and went down the front of her boxers, finding the spot he knew she craved him to touch right now. He worked her until she was unable to pleasure him with her own hand. He smirked as he kissed along her neck when she started to moan and call his name, he knew she was about to reach a climax. He pulled fingers from inside her and almost laughed at the face she gave him. He leant down and kissed her hungrily

"Patients sweetheart" he whispered against her lips. She could feel him pressing against her and she wanted him so much. She pushed him up and off her, he was just about to complain until he saw her removing her boxers, and he smiled. As soon as she lay back down she pulled him back down flush against her as she attacked his lips. He felt her as her hand found its way to him as she kissed him, she moved him so his tip was in her entrance and he complied the rest of the way as he pushed himself into her, right to the hilt.

She groaned his name into his ear as he did, and the feeling of her around him again would always give him a shiver the first time he entered her. He pulled back and then filled her again; she raised her hips to meet him as he did. They moved like this again and again pushing each other that much closer to the edge. He quickened his pace as he began to feel himself building up for his release. He brought his hand down to her bundle of nerves and played with her with his thumb so she would join him at his release. And she did, with one last deep thrust her walls clung down on him and he moved his thumb as fast as he could over her and as she screamed his name, yes she screamed, he released into her with a moan. He leant his face into her neck and he began chuckling against her skin.

She caught her breath

"What is so funny Troy?" she couldn't help but smile when his grin lifted up and faced her

"I made you scream" she lent up and kissed his lips giggling

"Gabriella I'm going to crush you with my weight" she looked right in his eyes

"No I like it, don't move" he nodded and leant his weight back down on her, nuzzling her neck with his face once more. He kissed her soft skin there and she ran her hand through his hair, she lightly scratched her nails on his scalp, it was so relaxing. After they lay there in silence for a while she was pretty sure he had fell asleep so she stopped playing with his hair, as soon as she did he lifted his head and looked at her

"Why'd you stop?" he sounded like a little puppy whose owner just stopped scratching his belly. She giggled

"I thought you'd fallen asleep" and she weaved her hand back into his hair, he didn't lie his head back down though, he just smiled and feather lightly kissed her lips. Looking back into her eyes more intensely then he had ever had before.

"I love you Gabi" she was pretty sure her heart missed a beat when he said that, he was serious about her, just as she wanted to be with him. She scratched his head a few times

"I love you too Troy" he kissed her yet again then much to her disapproval he started getting up

"Sorry Gabs I really need to take a leak" she really laughed at that, she had just returned her feelings and then he replies with 'I need to take a leak'

"Okay Troy" he was still her good old Troy, which would never change.

After she had pulled her boxers back on she couldn't help but laugh as Troy walked over to the bush, his pants were riding down hanging under his ass and he looked like one of those teenagers who had their boxers hanging out of their pants as low ridded their pants. At least he pulled his pants back up when he had finished because he looked silly, she was still laughing when he climbed back into the backseat

"What's so funny?" he couldn't help but smile as she laughed like that

"Oh nothing just you" he shook his head, she was very random sometimes

"Do you know how beautiful you look when you laugh?" she just smiled at him, did he have to be this charming? Oh well she loved it. He looked at his watch

"Shit it's already 3am, we should head back" she nodded in agreement and climbed back over the front as he jumped out the door and ran around to the driver's seat.

He held her hand in his the whole drive back to the house running his fingers over hers. When the arrived there he placed a very passionate kiss to her lips before they entered the house, very quietly. Troy didn't want to go back into his room where his dad was and he noticed the couch was free, so he looked at her and she read his mind. He lay down first, and she lay down on the inside of him on the couch, half laying on the couch, half laying on him. Her head rested on his chest and one of her legs wedged in between his, after he kissed the top of her head he whispered to her

"I love you, goodnight Gabriella" she wriggled more into him getting comfy

"I love you too, buenas noches Troy" and they both simply slipped off to sleep in the comfort of each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Nina had always been an early riser. She had got up at around 5am and quietly wandered down stairs in her early morning ritual to go make herself some good early morning coffee. She padded into the kitchen and switched the coffee pot on; after she had done that she headed for the lounge to go find something off the bookshelf to read as she finished her other book last night. Though something she found different to her usual surroundings in the morning was the two sleeping figures on the couch.

It was one of the sweetest things she had seen in a long time, the way that Troy and Gabriella had easily shared the small space on the couch so comfortably. Troy laid on his back with his eyes closed and slightly snoring. Gabriella had herself half lain across him, her head on his chest, arm slung across his waist and her legs tangled with his. Troy held her in place, both of his arms resting on her lower back.

Nina smiled and silently went back to getting her book; she would have to find out later when they woke why exactly they were sleeping on the couch in the first place. She had a feeling that it had something to do with her disrespectful brother though.

Troy had woken to the sound of someone coming heavy footed down the stairs, probably his grandpa Carlo, he was more and more heavy footed as he grew older. Troy looked down at the warm comfort in his arms that was Gabriella, she must be in a very comfortably sleep he thought. Lifting one of his arms from her sleeping form he looked at his watch, 7:48am, they hadn't been asleep long, but he knew the rest of the family would be up soon and he didn't want everyone asking them why they were sleeping on the couch and not in their bed.

He lightly brought his hand up to Gabriella's curls and ran his fingers through them.

"Gabs we have to get up now" he whispered in her ear. She stirred, moving around slightly with a groan.

"Can't we just … sleep in…" she muttered still half asleep. He chucked which made her bounce slightly above him.

"Wow Gabriella Montez, early riser of the two of us is asking to sleep in? Never thought I would hear those words. I would love to sleep in with you, but the fact we are on the couch in the lounge, I don't think it would be a good idea" he ran his hand through her hair as he spoke. As soon as he had reminded her they were on the couch her head snapped up and she half got off him.

"Oh yes, I remember now, maybe the sleep in can be saved for another day" she kissed his lips softly with a smile.

"I am all for doing that" he sat up and they both removed their sleepy bodies from the couch.

They both wandered into the kitchen together, Grandpa Carlo and Auntie Nina sat on the bar bench both drinking coffee in silence, Carlo reading a news paper and Francesca a book. Troy almost immediately knew they knew he and Gabriella were on the couch as the two that sat in front of him were two of the most talkative people. Troy and Gabriella smiled at the two as they looked up at them when the couple approached the other side of the bench.

"Well good morning to you both" Nina was rather chipper this morning. Troy lent over the bench and placed a kiss to his aunt's forehead.

"Good morning" Gabriella announced as Troy did this. As Troy stood back next to Gabriella, Nina was already dying to find out why they slept on the couch.

"So, how come the two of you slept on the couch last night?" Nina was always a woman to know everything. Carlo was paying more attention to his paper then the conversation. Troy sighed, he should have thought someone would end up finding out about him and his dad's little spat last night, if not everyone.

"Dad was being very irritating…" Troy was not looking forward to seeing his dad this morning. Gabriella put her hand in his for support. Nina just gave Troy a look, knowing that wasn't the end of it.

"And what did my whiny brother do this time?"

"Well, he was asleep when Gabriella and I went to bed so that was good, but then you know what its like to be young and in love, you've told me many stories of you and Diego, and yeah he caught us kissing a little more strongly than we should have been with him in the room, but I couldn't resist" he threw Gabriella a smile, she giggled "And he was being a total, sorry for the language but, dick about it all saying 'continue I was enjoying the show', I sort of lost my temper a bit and went off at him and we left. That's how we ended up down here on the couch" Troy had finally gotten that off his chest, now he waited for Nina's thoughts.

"My brother can be so, ah frustrating sometimes, he has no respect for anyone but himself. I didn't like the fact he brought that woman, his new 'wife' here and now this, I think we'll leave out his invite next year" Nina had never liked her brother's attitude, the only time she thought he was maybe getting good was when he married Troy's mother and had Troy, but she was wrong, when she died he was back to his old bitter self. He never looked after Troy properly, but Troy had turned out wonderful so she was happy, he wasn't like his father.

"_That son of mine has no sense of what family is_" Carlo had spoken up, but that was all he had to say. Troy and Nina nodded in agreement, but Gabriella didn't know Troy's dad this close so she had no input.

"I really hope he just leaves me alone all day, I don't want him to wreck the great time I've had this year" Troy dropped his head and looked at the floor. Nina would make it her duty to help prevent her brother from doing so, all day if she had to she would; Troy was like a son to her.

"I will have a talk to him, Troy"

"Thanks auntie" Troy watched as Nina smiled and went back to her book. He turned to Gabriella and they both moved to the other bench to make a hot drink before the rest of the family came down for breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The rest of the family had come down for breakfast, besides Troy's dad and Kathy. All Troy's aunties had prepared the breakfast for everyone and it smelt delicious, at one stage Troy's belly made a noise and Gabriella just laughed when he tried to make it look as though it wasn't him. Before the rest of the family had arrived downstairs Troy and Gabriella had snuck into their room while Tony's dad was still asleep and they grabbed some clothes, they had showered in one of the other bathrooms.

Just as the food was being served to the table Jack and Kathy had entered the room and taken a seat on the table, well away from Troy and Gabriella, Nina had made sure of that. Jack gave a poor good morning to the table, they all gave a cheery greeting back; However Troy ignored it though.

They began the feast, home cooked pastries again, sausages, bacon, pancakes, anything that would be considered breakfast was there. Troy kept his chatting to his end of the table, avoiding any talking with his father, but every now and then Troy would catch his father glaring at him.

Troy could feel himself becoming very agitated, then he felt a soft hand appear on his thigh under the table. He turned his head to the owner of the hand, Gabriella. She was calmly smiling at him, and when he focused on her she lent in to whisper in his ear.

"Its okay, just ignore him." Gabriella pulled her face back from his ear to look at his face.

"You're right, I really need you by my side. I'm so glad you're here" he lent his face towards her and briefly kissed her lips, if you would have blinked in that moment you would have missed it. He would thank her with another kiss later when they were alone and not at the breakfast table with his whole family.

Right after Troy kissed Gabriella Jack smirked, he was just about to say something about it when he saw a very scary glare from his sister Nina, he shut his mouth immediately when she shook her head at him. Nina had always scared him even though she was like five years younger than he was, he didn't know why she just did.

The rest of the breakfast went casually and smooth, no fuss from Troy's dad yet and he had seemed to stop glaring at Troy for the rest of the time spent at the table. After everyone had cleaned up everyone was heading outside to enjoy the sun on the porch, but before Jack made it outside Nina had pulled him back inside, leaving Kathy very embarrassed and out of place alone outside with everyone.

Jack tried to push past his sister but she stood her ground and backed him against the bench in the kitchen so he couldn't escape.

"Now you are going to listen to me and if you don't listen to me you and your 'wife' will be kicked out of the house, I do have the authority and permission" she spoke in a hushed but firm tone. Jack pulled a face 'as if you can boss me round'.

"You can't do that, I'm older than you so you can't tell me what to do" he shot back. She smirked so hard at her brother he was nervous.

"Oh, I do don't you worry, I have spoken with Papa on this matter" her smile only grew wider as he swallowed.

"I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen, because I know you have always ignored me when I have spoken. you know the consequences if you don't" she let out a sigh, this was going to be some discussion.

"To start with, you have no right to be the father of that wonderful son of yours, so many times I've had to clean up your mess that you had left him in, you are lucky he has grown into a decent man, unlike yourself. All he has done is love you and think the world of you when he was younger, but now you are not so lucky, he is smart enough to see right through that fake mask of yours" Nina was letting every single thing out, not holding back at all. Jack stood up for himself.

"I clothed that boy, put a roof over his head, I fed him, gave him an education, I have done everything for him" he threw back at her; he was becoming mad with his sister for these accusations. She scoffed in his face

"You are so unbelievable, all that was, was you giving money, no love just what you had to do. Remember when you left him in that hotel at eleven years old for two whole days alone! Or the other time when you were meant to pick him up from the airport after coming back from a school trip and you never showed up, I had to get him. Or how about the many sports games and things your son wanted you to be at you never came to, I could go on for days Jack. You are a selfish bitter man" she was grilling him and he was speechless.

"You never did support him when he went to college; you didn't help him out at all, even when he was really struggling. And now he comes here for the first time in a few years, missing the last few due to being dedicated to his studies, and all you do is disrespect him more! He has a wonderful girlfriend Gabriella, and I hope she is around for a long time, she is a real woman who deserves to be in this family, not some girl who's father is so rich you will benefit in the long run for more money-" she was interrupted

"I did not marry Kathy for her fathers money-" It was her turn to cut him off.

"Do not dare to interrupt me ever, I will speak my mind with no more interruptions from you. You say you didn't marry that woman out there for money, but brother I have known you all my life and that was certainly a lie. Troy is a gentleman, he let you and Kathy sleep in his room as you had no where else, then I hear you were downright disrespectful to them that I found Troy and Gabriella on the couch this morning, Troy couldn't bare to stand you after what you'd said to him, it was rude and I can't believe you would say such a thing to your son. I don't want you to do anything disrespectful to anyone in this house until you leave later on and oh boy if you do you will be unwelcome in this house ever again. Also you will apologise to your son and Gabriella" wow she had held so much of that back over the years it was good to finally let it all out.

Jack just looked at his sister, she always thought she was boss, he seemly in a calm state walked past her and outside to where everyone was. Nina followed, she was hoping he was going to finally apologise to his son after all these years.

Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the edge of the porch, loving the hot sun of the day and the company of each other and the Boltons. Jack walked right up to his son standing in front of him with a face that said he was about to say something, so Troy stood up.

"Did you want something?" Troy asked his dad being slightly cold. Troy couldn't read his dad's face.

"Yes, I would like to say something to you" Jack gritted through his teeth.

"Okay, I'm all ears" Troy stood and waited for his dad to continue.

"Why do you always go crying to Nina, maybe she should be your mother, because I sure don't want you as my son anymore, I tried to make it work, but you just don't care" Jack spat his words at Troy and Troy couldn't hold back his anger with the words that just left his supposed father's mouth.

"I don't try? When the hell have you ever tried to make this work, what is this a business? No it should work by it's self, you don't make family _work_, it should just be good, because your meant to care and you never cared for me, you care more for money than you ever did for me!" at Troy's harsh but very true words Jack's fist struck Troy's face. He had had enough of his son, and he needed to be taught when to shut his mouth, well that's what Anthony thought anyways.

Everyone watching this whole argument go down was off their seats in shock at what just happened. Troy clenched his face with his hand where his dad had hit him then turned to face him.

"I never loved you, you never were my father, and I never ever want to see you again, don't be expected to be filled in on my life, if I ever get married or have kids you will never know, you are dead to me" Troy shouted at his father, when his hand moved to his father's direction everyone thought he was taking a swing at him. Because Troy had too much heart to stoop to his father's level, he just grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him back inside the house, as he walked past Kathy he spoke up.

"Your 'husband's' leaving now" after that Troy looked towards his auntie Nina. She gave him a slight nod and that was all he needed.

Everyone followed as he pulled his father to the front door, opening it then shoving him out the door; Jack stumbled, but kept his footing. Kathy followed him out the door on her own account. Troy took one last glare at his father if you could even call him that.

"Go and never come back, no one here cares for you. I am better off without you in my life" and then Troy watched as Jack had nothing to say, he just glared some more and turned away, heading to his car to leave. Troy closed the door, turning around Gabriella was right at his side and the rest of the family was watching. He looked to Carlo and Rose, his grandparents had eyes of approval for him and he knew what he had done, kicking Jack out of the family, was definitely approved.

There was only one person he wanted to see right now.

Gabriella.

His eyes turned to her and he looked deeply into her eyes. He didn't move as she stepped forward and wrapped him in a huge hug. Her arms moved under his arms and around him holding him tightly to her, her hands slowly caressing his back. She rested her face into the crook of his neck just under his ear so she could whisper to him.

"Troy, what you just did was one of the hardest things someone would have to do. I'm so proud of you and I will always be by your side and you know that" at her soft tone and caring words he wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her closer. He buried his head in her long curls, hiding his face from everyone. The rest of the family decided to leave the two of them with their privacy and went back outside. And at that moment, for the first time ever Gabriella felt Troy's body begin to shudder as he quietly sobbed against her, then he brought her tighter towards him as his tears filled her hair.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Troy and Gabriella stood there alone in the doorway. His face was still hidden in her shoulder even though he had stopped crying. With a small whisper of 'Troy' from Gabriella, he lifted his head to meet her eyes. For a moment he just gazed at her until his voice could form words.

"I don't know what I would do without you Gabriella; if you had not been here when I broke down I … I probably would of hu…hurt myself with my actions" he truly didn't want to think of what he would have done if she wasn't here. She rested her forehead against his.

"You know I will always be here for you even if we are friends or lovers it would never be different" they both smiled a soft smile at the term of them being 'lovers' now, they both enjoyed the sound of them being titled as that together. Troy brought his hand up and ran it through her hair.

"I am never going to let you go Gabriella Montez, I don't think I would be able to live without you" She brought her hands up to the back of his neck.

"If I were to let you go I don't think I would be able to live without you either Troy" she lent her face more towards his and he meet her lips with his.

The kiss wasn't passionate, it wasn't hot or intense like most of their kisses the past few days, it was loving and tender. No tongues battled, just the sensation of lips caressing in a way that made you feel wanted, and even taken by the other. And that they both were, he knew that he was all hers and she knew she was all his, they wouldn't have it any other way. They slowly pulled apart, but kept their bodies close.

"I think we should head outside to see everyone, they might start to get worried" he kissed her once more before she could reply.

"I think that's a good idea" she answered after his kiss. The two of them headed hand and hand back out into the hot sun of the day. Everyone didn't turn and stare at them as they did, they all knew that would make them very uncomfortable so they acted as if nothing had happened.

A single set of eyes however, were focused on the two of them, Nina's. Tony saw his auntie and he and Gabriella made their way over to where she sat on the edge of the porch where they had sat earlier. Troy sat next to Nina with Gabriella on his other side. As soon as he sat down Nina pulled him into a motherly hug.

"I have always been proud of you, you will always be my son in my eyes you know that and Diego will always be proud to call you his son if you need him to" Nina had only had her daughter Lisa, so she had always had that hole in her family for a son, and Troy had always fit in that hole. Troy hugged his auntie back, she had always been like a mother to him, he couldn't ask for anyone better.

"Thank you Auntie, I think I have to thank you for me being the man I am today, you were the one that helped me a lot when I was growing up and he wasn't there, without you I don't know if I would be where I am today" he pulled back from the hug to look at his auntie.

She had a smile on her face and her eyes were shining.

"Troy, I love you so much, you have become a very good man, and Gabriella is a very lucky woman" Nina gave a charming smile to Gabriella and Gabriella knew she was very lucky to have Troy.

"Very lucky Nina, I am lucky to have this wonderful man" Gabriella truly knew that she couldn't get anyone better than Troy, he was perfect to her. Goofy, charming, romantic, caring, and sexy too, she would never want anyone else. Troy, however didn't think Gabriella was the only lucky one.

"You know Auntie I'm very lucky too, Gabriella is special to me and I would change nothing about her, she's perfect to me so I am very lucky to have her too" Troy was focused on Nina, but his hand was focusing on Gabriella as he rubbed her hand as he spoke. Nina knew that if Gabriella had not been here for Troy today she didn't know what would of happened to Troy after he threw his dad out and he was glad for her to be here in the hoped Gabriella was going to be here to stay, she had a good feeling that she would be. And when Troy had said to his father that 'if he has kids or gets married' Nina could picture the two of them doing this, and she also had another feeling that he was indeed talking about Gabriella in that moment.

The rest of that morning had gone quite quickly, no one had spoken about the earlier events again, the whole family just relaxed out in the sun with each other talking.

Gabriella turned her phone on for the first time in days to quickly hold it at arms length as it buzzed with texts.

Many were from Taylor and Sharpay curious to how it was going and how long it took before they became a real couple.

Some were from Chad and Zeke asking for advice on Taylor and Sharpay.

The rest were from her ex... Sam;

Gabriella, I heard some rumours from Chad about you and Bolton, please tell me they aren't true. If they are you know I'm better than he is and I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I've changed and I really think I deserve a second chance.

From Your Sam. x

Gabriella stared at her phone utterly shell shocked. Troy began to notice and rushed to her side.

"Brie, whats up? You've turned pale!" Troy began to grow worried.

"I uh have a message from uh Sam" She stuttered.

"You mean the dick that cheated on you?" Troy grew angry at the mention of his name. Gabriella nodded and rested her head on Troy's shoulder as she began to sob. Nina soon spotted this and overheard everything they had said. No way was she going to let this low life stop Troy and his future wife's happiness.

As Troy and Gabriella headed back into the house Gabriella had stupidly left her phone on the porch, giving Nina a plan. She picked the phone up making sure no one was watching and found Sam's message and called the number.

"Gabriella is that you?" Sam said anxiously.

"No, it is her Future Auntie in law. Nina Bolton" Nina announced boldly.

This left Sam in a fluster "I'm sorry but I would like to talk to my girlfriend Gabriella"

"Well that would be impossible seeing as Gabriella is already in a relationship with Troy and they are very happy together, infact if I heard correctly you cheated on Gabriella? She is the nicest girl I have ever met and excuse me if I'm wrong but it was her closest friend you slept with which in woman world makes it 100 times worse, which means you would never be worthy of getting back together with such a wonderful girl and if you ever bother her or Troy again I will come down to Albuquerque myself and I will personally kick your ass and that's not even including any of Troy's cousins or his uncle" Nina felt good for letting that all out, she just wanted to see Troy and Gabriella happy, she had high hopes for their future.

"Well I'm uhm sorry M'am I mean Mrs Bolton, please tell Gabriella it was a mistake and I'm sorry for any hurt I caused" Sam was now very nervous.

"Goodbye and do not call back." Nina said seeing Troy and Gabriella making their way back outside. She hung up and walked over to Gabriella handing her back her phone.

"I talked to Sam."

"What?" Troy and Gabriella both said with their mouths wide open.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"_I talked to Sam" _

"_What?" "Troy and Gabriella both said with their mouths wide open._

"I told him not to bother you again or I would come down to Albuquerque myself and kick his ass" Nina smiled at Troy's face; it was all scrunched up and worried. Gabriella would be one to match his expression.

"What did he say to you?" Troy had to know what exactly they talked about.

"Well, he said he would never bother you again" Troy really looked confused at that.

"What? He did? But he's a real nasty piece of work?" Troy was talking fast with anticipation.

"Well, he understood his mistake and that you two are very happy" Nina's words this time made Gabriella make a funny face.

"Wait, really?" Gabriella's face turned into a smile at the realisation, she turned to Troy and he had gotten it also, as he was smiling back.

"Well I don't think anything can stop us from being together now" Tony lent forward and pulled Gabriella into a big hug. She laughed at his behaviour. Nina was satisfied that her plan was all in good spirit now.

A little later Troy, all his cousins and their partners, Gabriella, Autumn and her boyfriend all started a game of Soccer on the beach.

Girls vs Boys.

They were just about to do the first kick off. Gabriella was at the front with Autumn, Gabriella was giving Troy an evil smirk. He was going to get attacked at least one time in this game, he knew just by that smirk of hers, although she looked fairly weak she was the complete opposite. They had begun and so did the fun, the girls passed it round, they had a pretty good team. Obviously the boys were better at football than soccer when the girls scored the first goal, Gabriella had run it down the wing and the crossed it into the middle were Cristina had scored.

Half way through the game the girls were up 3-1. Troy's aunties and uncles were watching and the loved how competitive it was all getting, especially as the boys started to get frustrated at being beaten by the girls. Troy was just lucky he hadn't been taken out by Gabriella yet; he knew it was coming soon though.

And it did happen, Tom had passed the ball to Troy, and when he looked up all he saw was Gabriella running at him with a grin. She made sure she got the ball when she dipped her shoulder into him with force (but in a playful way that wouldn't hurt him), he went falling over into the sand and she took of with the ball. She laughed when she heard him call out to her as she ran away 'I will get you Brie'. The game ended with the girls winning 5-2.

Troy smirked when he saw his chance for payback. They were all going round shaking hands and when Troy got to Gabriella he shook her hand, but he didn't let go when she went to let go. He pulled her to him and then in one swift motion he lifted her off her feet and threw her over his shoulders. She struggled, but like last time he did this she couldn't get free from his hold and he began to run down the beach to the water. Everyone was watching and laughing as they had heard Troy shout he would get payback in the game.

Troy ran until he hit the water, then he threw her into the water with a big splash. He stood there laughing when she surfaced with grumpy, but he knew wasn't really grumpy, face. When he focused on her face after laughing he noticed that same evil smirk. _Oh no what did she have planned_. She stood up and ran towards him, he squealed like a girl as he took off in a sprint down the beach with her hot on his heels. She managed to get close enough and she dove at him with enough force to send them both to the ground, landing in the sand.

He grunted, but then when he focused she was right on top of him. _Maybe this revenge wouldn't be so bad after all_. He thought that until her thumb was pressed into his side just above his hip. He let out a squeaky-grunt. She smiled down at him.

"Now I will not release you until you surrender to me" she pushed her thumb in more when he smiled.

"Ok ok, Brie I surrender I bow down to your kick ass awesomeness" he knew it worked when she released her thumb from his side. He smiled and she kissed him.

"That is what I like to hear" she slowly stood up and offered her hand to him, he took it and stood up. They walked back to where the family was seated, but as they walked Troy kept poking Gabriella with his finger into her side, and she would slap his hand away laughing. Gabriella had warned Troy she would use force if he did it again, and then he did it again right before they got to their destination. As his finger prodded her, she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back so she could whisper to him from behind him. He was squirming in her grip.

"If you value this hand you will stop prodding me constantly" she whispered in his ear. He smirked.

"Where did you learn to do that? And I know you wouldn't because I know you like what that hand can do" so he was taking that way huh. She twisted his arm more, and he thought she was actually going to rip his arm off right there and then.

"Well lets just say Sharpay and I went to some self defense classes. Are you so sure?"

"No, I will stop prodding you just because I like this hand to make you happy when I use it on you" he was still smiling; he couldn't help, but add the last bit. But she did release his arm and spun him round to face her.

"Thats good. Now be a good boy and let me lie in the sun" she kissed him again and then went and lay on her towel on her stomach. She smiled at the family members smiling at her, they all thought Gabriella was very unique and she could be very amusing when she did things like that to Troy as it was so unexpected, they hadn't seen anyone ever have that much control over Troy.

Troy sat down next to Gabriella on his towel. He looked out to the water and saw some of his cousins swimming and having fun, he also watched Matt play with little Anthony. It looked like so much fun to have a kid to play with. Troy then looked down at Gabriella lying on her stomach, eyes closed and relaxed. He just hoped and wished one day that he and Gabriella would get that far, get married and have kids of their own together. He ran his finger from her shoulder and down her back.

"Troy…" she opened one eye to look at him, he smiled at her. He lay down on his back and turned his face towards her.

"Sorry, you just looked so inviting, and I couldn't help but touch" at his words her face softened more, if that was even possible.

"No, its okay" she moved her hand down towards his and laced her fingers in his.

"I love you" he whispered to her, she smiled.

"I love you too" she lent over slightly and kissed him softly. She lent back on her towel again after and closed her eyes. He closed his eyes too and squeezed her hand gently.

He laid in the sun. He was lost in thought. This weekend he was very happy for, the main part he and Gabriella had moved to a new level together and that made him a very happy man. He had wanted Gabriella for a very long time, they had clicked when they first met and it grew and grew from there. Now they knew each other more than anyone else; they were best friends, and now after so long they were lovers. He hoped that Gabriella would stay with him forever, he would never want anyone else, but her, and he did not for the life of him want to be like his father. The events with his father this weekend were troubling but it sort of lifted a weight off his shoulders, not having to deal with someone like him in his life, he had a family here with the rest of his family and Gabriella.

He hadn't realised he had fallen asleep until he was woken up by Gabriella; she was prodding him like he had to her earlier. He woke and quickly sat up.

"Hmm what?" he looked over at her smiling, he looked down and his hand was still in hers.

"You fell asleep Troy" she ran her thumb over his hand in hers. He looked around and no one else was out on the beach anymore, and the sun was going down. He ran his free hand over his face.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Oh about three hours" she smiled at his shocked face.

"What? Wow you must be working me too hard or something, lucky I sun blocked earlier" he smiled simply at her smile.

"Maybe, but you will have to get used to me" with her free hand she ran her hand into the side of his hair.

"Oh, I don't mind" he lent and kissed her. This time it was stronger, more passionate. This was the one he deserved to give her this morning at breakfast. She lent back and he followed her, he lay half on her, his chest on hers, but his legs were off to the side. Her lips opened for him and he slipped his tongue into her mouth to join hers. They lay there and kissed as the sun finally left the sky for the end to the day and the coming of the night. He broke off the kiss and looked down at her, she looked so beautiful, all the time, especially with her hair slightly messy, pink lips from being kissed by him, and when she had that twinkle in her eye.

"What time did auntie say we have to be in for dinner?" he didn't think he could ever get over her. She reached down to his wrist with his watch on it and brought it in front of her face.

"We have about forty minutes" she dropped his hand back down, but it went to the side of her face. He ran his thumb over her cheekbone to her ear.

"I guess we should head in so we can pack quickly before dinner" he lent down and captured her lips for a last kiss in the sunset.

"I like how you think"

They grabbed their things off the beach and headed up to the house; once they walked in they saw Nina working in the kitchen.

"Well hello sleepy, how was your nana nap?" Gabriella giggled at Nina's term for Troy's nap. Troy just pulled a face.

"It wasn't a nana nap, it was a power nap" he said standing taller, trying not to lose his masculinity. That made Gabriella and Nina laugh.

"Ok, sure thing dear, now you two go clean up for dinner"

Troy and Gabriella went up to their room, they showered, packed up their stuff and got dressed for dinner. Gabriella wore a very cute summer dress, crisp white; it brought out her tan skin so beautifully. Troy wore his nice jeans and white dress shirt. They went down stairs to go to dinner, the last time they would see Troy's family for the weekend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Troy and Gabriella walked into the dinning room with the big table, everyone was dressed nicely and the atmosphere of the room was peaceful and calm. They took the last two seats, Troy next to Matt and Gabriella next to Lisa. Nina stood up before she began to make a toast.

"Well, I would like to thank everyone for coming this year, it was a very enjoyable time and it is good to have the whole family together again. And I think we can all say Gabriella will always be welcome in this family, everyone enjoyed your company, as well as having Troy back after so many years. I hope you all will be back next year, here's a toast to the Boltons" everyone raised their glasses and said 'to the Boltons' altogether. Then they began the last dinner together for this year.

Matt started a conversation with Troy.

"I'm happy for you Troy, I think you have found a good woman there" he motioned to Gabriella who was talking to Lisa. Troy smiled.

"Yeah she's the one, I'm not gonna ever let go of her" Troy looked at Gabriella as he spoke.

"So you want to marry her?" Matt watched as Troy turned back to him.

"Yeah I do, we haven't been together long, but I've known her a very long time, I think I'll wait, I know she will be happy as long as were together. Gabriella's different from other woman, she doesn't take everything for granted, she's happy with what she has" Troy said with a smile.

"Good. Do you think you'll want kids in the future?" Matt really wanted to have a bit of heart to heart with his cousin before he left.

"Yeah one day, we haven't talked about anything like that before but I know she wants to start a family in the future, she once told me she gets lonely it being just her and her Mom and I know she'd want a big family " Troy smiled at the thought of having a family with Gabriella, he liked the idea, and he'd thought about it twice today now.

On the other side Gabriella was having her own little chat to Troy's cousin Lisa.

"What's Troy like? Like I have seen him here at the family reunions, but what's he like when he's not here?" Lisa wanted to know about the true Troy Bolton, not just what he showed the family.

"Well, he is more juvenile and comedic, but when it's just me and him he can be a real romantic, with our friends he's more goofy and fun. He has two very different personalities, and I like them both. When he's here it's a mixture of the two really" Gabriella thought about explaining how Troy is, and she was happy with what she had come up with.

"Wow, I really wouldn't have picked my cousin to be a romantic, but I can see it. He was very open with you in front of the family so I can see it then" Lisa watched how Gabriella smiled.

"So Gabriella do you think you and Troy will stay together for long?"

"I hope so. Our friends have wanted us to get together for as long as I can remember"

"Well I hope so, because I really like you Gabriella, and I'm not the only one" Gabriella blushed slightly at Lisa's words.

"Thank you, you are all so lovely, I am glad to be here."

The dinner was wonderful, everyone had had a good time and they were all full from the meal. They had cleaned up and Troy and Gabriella had loaded up their car and everyone was waiting for their goodbyes when they returned into the house. First Troy and Gabriella walked up to Carlo and Lyn. Lyn pulled Tony into a hug.

"Oh you have grown so big my boy, I have missed you the past years so make sure you come next year too" Lyn then pulled Gabriella into a hug after she had finished with Troy.

"It was very lovely to meet you Gabriella, you are so wonderful and you keep that boy in line" Lyn smiled at the young woman. Gabriella just giggled.

"I will don't you worry, nice to meet you too" next Gabriella was taken into a hug by Carlo.

"You are definitely a great woman, and you seem to know how to handle Tony so I give you a lot of credit for to meet you "he gave Gabriella a cute old man grin.

"Thank you, you are a wonderful man and I see where Troy gets some of his charm from, glad to have met you._ "_ Gabriella said. Carlo then turned to Troy and hugged him also.

"You be proud of yourself son, and take care of Gabriella for me, I would like to see her again"

"I will, you will definitely see her again"

They said their goodbyes to Cynthia, Louis, Rose, Cristina, Tom, Jason, Cindy, Lisa, Jacob, Matt, and Samantha. Autumn ran up and hugged her uncle.

"Aw I'm gonna miss you uncle, you and Gabriella have to come see me sometime" she lowered her voice to a whisper "Don't worry I wont tell anyone I caught you guys making out" she lent back and winked at him.

"I won't either. I will miss you, though Gabriella and I will try to come see you. Oh and make sure you behave yourself" Troy said with a smile. Autumn just poked her tongue out at him, then she gave Gabriella a big hug.

"You're so cool Gabriella. I would love to have you as my auntie" she said with a wink. Gabriella giggled.

"Thanks you are so awesome yourself, I'll make sure Troy brings me down to see you again or else" she said with a wink of her own. Gabriella said a quick nice to meet you to Luke, but Troy had a quick thing to say. He shook his hand.

"Take car of her, she's precious to me" Troy said giving Luke a 'look', Luke gulped. Gabriella slapped him playfully across the chest.

"Troy, stop scaring the boy"

Last up was Nina and Diego. Diego gave Troy and Gabriella each a hug and said his goodbyes. Nina pulled Gabriella into a big hug.

"Darling you are so lovely, you know you are always welcome here. I hope that we see you again, maybe next year. You take good care of Troy, I am very glad to have met you" she really hoped Gabriella was here to stay.

"Thank you Nina I am very grateful to have met this family, you are one of the best aunties someone could have. I will definitely take care of Troy. I would love to see you again" Gabriella gave Nina a sweet smile as they parted from the hug. Then Nina pulled Troy in a hug just as big as the one she gave Gabriella.

"Oh Troy I am so glad you came, I have really missed you and I am grateful you brought someone with you, it makes me happy to see you happy. I will expect you here next year" she winked at him then whispered "I would love to see you and Gabriella again next year, I think you know that. Do not let her go Troy she is a real keeper and she fits in this family, and I can see she makes you very happy. Thank you for coming" Nina didn't want to let go of Troy.

"Thanks Auntie, don't worry I plan on keeping her forever. Next year I will be here, I will miss you" Troy gave his auntie a peck to her cheek and stepped back from the hug, even though Nina tried to hold on to him.

Troy stood next to Gabriella and took her hand in his.

"Goodbye everyone, miss you all. Hopefully we'll see you all next year" they all waved and wished Troy and Gabriella much the same as they left the house, leaving the family for a long time. Troy and Gabriella climbed into Troy's car, waving to the people waving out the front door as the reversed out the driveway. Then with a few honks of the horn they were gone down the road, heading back to Albuquerque.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When they got to the end of the street Troy looked over at Gabriella next to him. Her eyes were on him.

"How was that Gabs?" he gave her a charming smile. They both knew that was one of the happiest weekends of their lives, they were together, finally.

"That was truly great Troy, your family is lovely" she returned his smile.

"They all seemed to really love you; well I guess it's hard not to love you" he was truthful, and his eyes told her. She reached over the middle of the chairs and weaved her fingers with his.

"I think I may be one of the luckiest woman alive, having you" she had a smile, but that smile was broken by a yawn. He chuckled at her.

"Somebody's tired I think" he noted to her yawn. She sighed tiredly.

"Yeah, you've worn me out" she kept her hand in his but she lent back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Oh so I've worn out the one who is always alert and awake" his grin was nothing but cheeky. When she opened her eyes at his comment and looked at him she knew he was not going to let this go.

"Yes, now if you wake me up then no sex for a week " she said giggling. He knew she wasn't serious but he still let her drift off to sleep.

"Certainly M'am. I'll drive the whole way back if you want?"

"No it's okay, I will nap the first half but you also need a rest" she was firm but caring, just like a mother would be. He nodded in agreement, she was always right. After she lent over and placed a quick kiss to his cheek she reclined the seat back and closed her eyes.

Troy drove in silence for a while, but he began to get a bit board after the first half an hour, so as quietly and with a low volume he turned the radio on. He watched Gabriella to see if this woke her, she was obviously quite tired as it hadn't even made her stir in her sleep. It was slightly not as boring with the radio now on so he was alright now. Troy would take glances over at Gabriella every now and then. It wasn't like the glances he had given her on the drive to the house, these were pure loving glances.

He could probably just sit there for hours watching her sleep, no he wasn't a weirdo stalker or anything, it just made him smile when he looked at her. She sometimes mumbled and made little noises in her sleep. Sometimes she would say what he could guess as Spanish words, sometimes the most random words ever. A few times he had caught her saying his name, that made him smile.

Time went pretty fast as he was driving, he hadn't realised they were half way until he saw the gas station that he knew was the half-way mark, he had spent most of the time thinking about Gabriella. He pulled into the station to fuel up, and as soon as he switched the engine off Gabriella woke up. He watched her as she sat up from her position lying across the seat, then she opened her eyes and turned to his direction, smiling.

"Good morning sunshine" he returned her smile.

"I'm pretty sure it is the evening but alright, good morning" she raised her arms and did a half stretch.

"Do you want anything to eat when I go in?" he half opened his door but stayed in his seat while he waited for her answer. She looked as though she was deciding something.

"How about you fill up and I will go pay? I need to use the ladies while we are here" she opened her door and got out; he did the same getting out of his seat. He walked to the petrol pump, walking past her and handing her his wallet.

Gabriella returned not to long after he had finished filling the car, she climbed into the front seat. She handed him his chocolate bar, his smile was priceless.

"Thanks Brie" he ripped the wrapper of and took a big bite, making some groan in enjoyment for the chocolaty goodness. Gabriella just chuckled and turned the car on, heading out on the way home.

"Its just a chocolate bar Troy"

The sun was down now, so as soon as Troy rested back in the seat he easily fell asleep in the darkness of the car.

Gabriella did a lot of thinking as she drove while Troy slept, snoring slightly next to her. She had no regrets from the weekend that had been, Troy, she had always loved him, but she had now fallen _in _love with him. She had always noticed he was slightly different around just her; he was a lot more personal and open. Every time he looked at her, touched her, she felt truly loved by him, she didn't know how he did it but she liked it. She for a moment had a feeling that her dream, making a home for herself, having a family, was starting to look like it was really coming true.

She could only smile when Troy stirred in his sleep and softly mumbled her name.

They had made it back to Albuquerque; Troy was still asleep as she pulled up to his apartment. She figured being as late as it was she would just end up at his house, she was definitely sure he wouldn't mind. Seeing he hadn't woken up when she stopped, she smiled and lent over to whisper in his ear.

"Troy… we're here" she lightly ran her hand through his short hair. He mumbled something and opened his eyes, smiling at her.

"Oh hey" he kissed her lips softly, she kissed back.

"Want to stay tonight?" he said after they parted. She just smiled at him.

"Sure".

They had grabbed their bags out of the trunk and headed up to his apartment. They left their bags on the floor; they both needed a relaxing hot shower after being stuck in the car for that long. Reading the others mind they headed to his bathroom. He turned on the water, heating it up. They both removed their clothes, not removing their gaze from the other; they would never get tired of each other. He stepped in first, followed closely by her.

The hot water hit their skin, it was so relaxing to there tired muscles. Being behind Troy, Gabriella touched his back with her hands, she began to work out his knots and relax his muscles. Electing a lot of groans and moans from him, he really needed all that tension built up released and her fingers were like magic. After she had been doing it for a bit he felt so relaxed, he decided he shouldn't be the only one that was getting special treatment. He turned around, running his hands from her hands, which were now at her side, all the way up her arms to her shoulders. He turned her around gently. His hands now took their turn to massage her. He also got some of the same noises coming from her that she did from him.

Then she felt one hand move her hair off her back and return to her lower back, then his soft lips against her neck. His hands still working the tension in her body as his lips caressed her skin. He kissed her again and again, over her shoulder blades, up the higher part of her spine, over the top of her shoulder muscles. Then his lips found their way to her neck, which made a little noise escape her lips. She felt him smile against her neck when she did, then he her kissed her neck with more force. He slightly nipped the skin there, running his tongue over it after he did.

His hands drifted from her lower back to her hips, pulling her closer to his body. She could feel his body was already turned on by her, that made her smile. She knew where this was heading. His hands continued to roam while his mouth worked her neck, his hands smoothed up her sides and across her stomach. She had had enough of no touching on her part so she turned herself around in his hold.

He groaned when she pushed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He immediately backed her up against the wall in the shower. She rotated her hips into him, he absently thrust his hips against hers in return. They both wanted the same thing right now. And that was each other.

Not breaking the kiss he used both of his hands to lift her legs around his hips, she followed his movements. And then not hesitating in the moment he pushed himself into her.

The water still fell over them; hands roamed over each other, touching the others body. She matched each thrust of his, he moaned when she pushed herself down on the perfect angle. She moaned when he pushed her just right. It was like they had been doing this for many years, the way in which they knew the other. But yet the feeling to them was like it was the first time they had done this, so high from the other person. His legs almost gave way on him as he pushed one more time into her as she made a moan as she went over the edge. He thrust one more time into her as she clenched around him, and he followed her over the edge himself.

Then his legs half gave up on him. He slightly lost balance of his legs when she was still on him, but he caught himself by grabbing the top of the door on the shower, it made a very unpleasant snapping noise and moved, but it still held him up. She stood down on her own legs, seeing his difficulty, she leant against the shower wall holding herself up, and he leant into her, holding his hands above her head. He rested his forehead on hers. They stood there for a while as their breathing went back to its normal pace. When it did he smiled and kissed her lips.

"I think we broke my shower" and they both laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After their shower they both had dried and changed into their sleeping attire. They had a simple meal for dinner, salad. They were both in a relaxed mood, both eager to sleep. So after they had eaten they headed to bed.

She snuggled into him; he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. For a while they just lay there in the others hold. Then she lent her head back from where it rested on his chest and looked up at him. He smiled at her.

"Goodnight Troy" she placed a loving kiss to his lips.

"Love you Brie, goodnight sweetheart" he placed his own kiss to her lips. Gabriella rested her head back against his chest, she was starting to really enjoy what they had, she could do this with him forever. And he, he couldn't get enough of this, he liked this commitment thing. He had always been scared of commitment, but he figured if you were committed to the right person, that it will feel right and be right. It really felt right with Gabriella, he would never let her go.

The next morning she decided to skip her morning run that day, today she would rather stay in bed with him for half an hour more. She had woken at 6am, she automatically would wake up at that hour when she had a tutor session; it was like her body had its own alarm clock. She lay in his sleepy arms until 6:30am, it was relaxing to lie there and let her mind wander as he slept soundly wrapped around her. But at 5:30am she had to get up, and so should he, they had college today.

She moved in his hold so her face was right in front of his, she kiss his lips.

"Troy, it's time to get up" she whispered in his ear. He mumbled something unintelligible and then opened his eyes slowly. When he looked at her he smiled.

"Well good morning beautiful" and he placed a kiss back to her lips. She smiled sweetly and ran her hand into his hair.

"Good morning to you too, I am loving the hair style " she said giggling at his bed hair

"I know you have always found my bed hair super sexy" he grinned at her and she rolled her eyes and kissed him again before she climbed out of bed.

She walked down the hall and he watched as her hips as they swayed in that sexy way they always did.

"What would you like for breakfast?" she called out as she entered his kitchen. He climbed out of bed and followed her to the kitchen.

"You are making me breakfast? What did I do to deserve someone like you?" he said as he walked up behind her as she started making coffee. He kissed her neck.

"My mama always told me to hold on to the good ones" she said smiling as he kissed her neck again.

"Okay, I think after all those cooked meals over the weekend I want some cereal, is that alright?" he said as his breath fell warm against her skin.

"Yeah that's fine, now you go have a shower and get ready for college while I do that" she was still making the coffee. He smiled against her neck and kissed it once more before heading down the hall to the bathroom.

Tony came back after he had showered and half dressed for college. He had jeans on, which weren't done up, his v neck t-shirt, and his socks on. He walked into the kitchen and Gabriella was just finishing her breakfast, he sat next to her on the bar bench, bowl of his favourite cereal and a hot coffee. He was the happiest man alive to have her.

He walked over to her as she had just put her bowl in the dishwasher. She stood back up and turned to him. He kissed her lips right away, tenderly.

"Man I love you so much" he pushed her hair from her face, she smiled.

"It is only breakfast Troy"

"Yeah but the little things count Brie, and you are the best" he said kissing her again. She giggled at his overly cheerful mood.

"Well you enjoy your breakfast while I go get ready" she said while she zipped his jeans up for him. He then kissed her one more time and sat down at the bench.

"Oh and just be careful where you spray the water the showers leaking" he said with a massive grin, yes they had indeed broken his shower with their inappropriate shower business.

She had dressed, he had eaten. And now they were both ready to go. Before she left she kissed him a little more strongly than she should have, but this was the last good kiss for them until they got home that night, they weren't ready for everyone to know yet. They had driven to college hand in hand. He pulled into his usual spot and just before they got out of his car, they shared a soft kiss. They got out and headed on their way to the start of their day.

They had got to college in good time, 8:00am. None of their friends had arrived yet. Just as Troy and Gabriella sat down at their own desks the door pushed open and Taylor walked into the room.

"Hey Troy, Hey Gabs how was the trip?" Taylor said cheerfully, she stopped next to Gabriella's desk and sat at her own.

"Hey Tay, it was good, did you miss me?" Troy said smiling away. Gabriella and Taylor both giggled.

In your dreams Bolton, but I know a curly haired boy who did" she said with a laugh at Troy's face.

"Why am I not surprised, anyway you gotta tell me everything when you get the chance" Gabriella said to Taylor as she took her seat. Taylor pondered on why Gabriella hadn't rung at all, it was unlike her not to speak to her Sharpay or Kelsi for a whole weekend.

Suddenly the door swung open again this time more people walked in including Sharpay and Zeke who walked in hand in hand.

"So what happened?" Sharpay demanded. Both Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and slightly shook their heads at each other.

"Oh nothing, basketball and beach" Troy laughed missing out the parts of him and Gabriella getting together and having sex.

The rest of the day had gone pretty quickly, Gabriella and Troy had most classes with eachother so that had passed the time pretty quickly.

Sharpay had become slightly suspicious though,

The group had then gone out to the beach after and then for a meal so Troy and Gabriella didn't get back until at least 7pm, both very tired still from their journey and lack of sleep.

Once Troy and Gabriella had arrived at Troy's place, they both headed straight to bed, they needed sleep. They half got undressed; Troy had his top off and was only in his boxers when he flopped onto the bed, Gabriella had removed her pants and didn't have the energy to take her shirt off and followed him right onto the bed. They climbed under they blankets and he pulled her close to him, her back up against his chest. He kissed her neck and then they both slipped into sleep.

They both woke up at about 10pm, they were hungry. They had had enough sleep for the moment. They both got up, not bothering to put anything else on. They had ordered a pizza. Troy's normal pizza boy showed up, he gave Tony's clothing a weird look, Troy had explain that it had been a long weekend with no sleep. The pizza boy had smiled and handed him the pizza.

Troy and Gabriella ate the pizza in record time, they were both hungry. They relaxed back into the couch with each other, Gabriella's head rested on his shoulder.

"Hey Brie, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" she turned so she could look at him.

"Well I was just thinking, you have pretty much lived at my house all week, you haven't been home since we got back. Don't you think it would be easier if you just stayed here?" he was slightly nervous, he wasn't trying to rush into this or anything but thinking over the last week, it was a lot easier making one trip then going to his then hers and what not.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" she actually liked the idea if he was asking that. He nervously nodded.

"Yeah I guess that's what I'm trying to say" he was relieved when she smiled.

"Well then sure" she kissed his lips, giving him more of a passionate kiss, one they had both been missing the past week.

As they pulled back they both smiled.

"Did you want to stop off over at yours to pick up a few more things, I don't know what Taylor and Shar will think if you wear pretty much the same clothes as you did yesterday. I know you've pretty much worn everything you had in your suitcase" he said as he ran his hand over her cheek.

"Okay and I think we should stop by to see my Father on the way, I'm ready to tell him if you don't mind?" she knew they couldn't wait much longer to tell her dad, they both knew how over protective he was of Gabriella. He kissed her lips softly one more time.

"Okay I think that's a good idea"

They had gone to Gabriella's apartment and picked up some more clothes for her and a few other things to take to Troy's apartment. It was now almost 10 pm when they headed to her dad's house. They knew he would be working on one of his cases as he was a top lawyer. Troy was still sure he never slept. Gabriella just told him he was being stupid. She knew it was his nervousness coming out in humour.

They entered Gabriella's dads house and opened the door to his study. They both slowly walked down the steps, Gabriella's dad was working on a case, as predicted. And as the two lovers now stood in front of him he turned to them. He knew this talk was coming.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Tony was the first to speak. His daughter and her friend Troy were standing there nervous; he had never seen them this nervous before.

"Troy, Gabby" he nodded at the two, before pulling Gabriella into a small hug. Gabriella worked up the courage to speak first after her dad.

"Uhm Dad, Troy and I would like to talk to you about something important" she gave Troy a look, catching his eyes. Tony pulled up two chairs for them and one for himself before he spoke again.

"I am guessing this has something to do with you going away to meet Troy's family?" Tony glanced back at his laptop shutting it down before looking back at them. They both nodded.

"Yeah, mainly the two of us though" Troy now joined in the discussion.

"Okay, well what do you wanna tell me?" Tony lent back as Troy began to talk.

"Well, where to start…ok so I guess you noticed that the two of us have always been-"

"Very good friends, maybe more closer than you would have liked your little girl to be. I know our petty arguments have pissed you off before, even when Mom was here to deal with all of that. We have always sort of felt something between us, but we never did anything about it, because you I know you don't really like me seeing guys because you don't want your little girl hurt." Gabriella said continuing on for Troy. He started again.

"But now, we've stopped pretending that we're nothing more than friends" Gabriella spoke after him again smiling slightly to herself.

"And we are starting a relationship together, I know you may not agree, but it best for the both of us and you're just gonna have to accept it" Gabriella took Troy's hand in hers and Troy continued.

"And I love her and she loves me, we are not taking this lightly Mr Montez, we respect you and we will not mess this up." They both had said a lot; they watched as Tony processed it all before he spoke.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this to happen?" he stood and they copied his movements.

Tony stepped towards the two, first he pulled Gabriella into a fatherly hug, one that she never really got often, and she hugged him back. He placed a small kiss to her forehead. Then he turned to Troy, he held out his hand. Troy shook it. Tony had never really taken much notice of Troy, but he did now because, he was happy and proud that his daughter had found someone. He gave Troy a quick manly hug, which took Troy by surprise.

"Now, you two get home and get some rest, you look tired" Tony was trying not to smile at the two very happy faces in front of him. They both nodded and headed back up his stairs from his study.

Just as they got to the top Troy stopped and bent down to look back down at Tony.

"Um Mr Montez can I ask you something?" Troy asked

"Yes Troy, what did you want?" he said as he looked up at Troy.

"How are you at fixing showers? Mine broke and it's leaking" Troy said feeling shy. Tony was sure he saw Troy blush.

"I will come over tomorrow and fix it, and please call me Tony, Mr Montez is too polite" Tony smiled this time at Troy's face.

"Thanks Mr Montez" he said before he ran up the rest of the stairs, with a giant smile on his face.

Troy and Gabriella had gone back home after seeing her father. They went straight to bed feeling the tiredness coming back. They slept in each other's arms. And they slept until about lunch time the next day.

They had brunch and lazed around for a while. Then they put some of the things from Gabriella's away. Troy had given her some cupboard space and some drawers. They were happy at the idea of all this new stuff to them. Gabriella was doing some of the laundry (mainly hers) when there was a knock at the door, Troy went and got it. He thought it was going to be Tony, but it was a mailman. He gave Troy a package and got him to sign his name, he did and then walked back inside his apartment.

"Who was that?" Gabriella called from the laundry down his hallway.

"The mailman, he gave me a package. It's from Nina" he called back, and she appeared with a basket of laundry to investigate.

"Oh what's inside?" she said looking at the package in his hand. He shrugged.

"I have no idea" they both went and sat at the table as he opened the package. As he did it revealed a letter and a bunch of photos.

The letter read.

Troy and Gabi.

Everyone enjoyed the company of both of you this year and we were glad you came. Myself and some of Troy's cousins picked some photos from the weekend for you to share, hope you like them.

Love Auntie Nina and all of the Bolton's.

Troy put the letter to the side as he picked up the photos; Gabriella stood up behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder and putting her arms around his middle, watching as he went through them.

There was one of the whole family, on the first day. Some of the football and soccer games, some from when Troy and Gabriella had gone to the beach with his cousins, also some of the last day, the cheerful bits. A few photos caught their attention more than others. Like the one where they were in the pool, kissing, Troy's auntie was cheeky and they both knew she took that. Also one of them snuggling on the beach when they had the big fire, the last two however was both of their favourites. The first was the two of them out on the porch, they had remembered Tony's cousin insisting on taking it saying it was 'cute'. Troy stood behind Gabriella with his arms wrapped around her, her hands were entwined in his. She was looking up at him and he was looking down at her, his forehead rested against hers, they were both smiling lovingly at each other. The next one was the same, but this time their faces were closer and their lips were kissing.

Troy looked up at Gabriella once they had seen the last two.

"Those are my favourite" he said pointing at the last two. She leant down and kissed him.

"Mine too" she smiled at him. He turned around so he was face to face with her now and he kissed her again.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she said as she kissed him. Just before he was about to kiss her again there was another knock at the door. He kissed her briefly and went to get the door; she went to the cupboards to find something for dinner.

This time when Troy opened the door it was Tony. He was holding some sort of tool box.

"Hey Mr Montez, I really appreciate you helping me out" he said stepping aside to let him in.

"Tony, That's quite alright Troy" Tony walked into Troy's apartment as Troy closed the door. And surprise surprise, he saw Gabriella in his kitchen. He smiled.

"Hey dad, are you going to stay for dinner?" Gabriella asked as she rushed over to her dad and gave him a small hug.

"Well okay then, it'll be nice to spend time with my little girl" he said with a smirk as Gabriella blushed.

"I think Gabriella's cooking is the possibly the best in the world" Troy added in.

"Yes, I would have to agree with you on that one, got it from her Mother" Tony really enjoyed Gabriella's cooking, she reminded him so much of her Mother, how he loved them both with all his heart, it was good to see him with a decent man. Troy was a lucky man to have it regularly. Gabriella just chuckled over the two men who were discussing her 'wonderful' cooking, it made her smile.

"Well I'll take you to check out the broken shower then, Mr- I mean Tony?"

"Lead the way Troy" Tony followed Troy down the hall to his bathroom. Then Troy showed him the bit that was broken, half of the side that was attached to the wall was cracked down the seam. _How the hell did he break that?_

"DiNozzo how the hell did you break this?" Gibbs was at a loss. But it was nothing a bit of poly filler couldn't fix.

"Um well, it was Gabriella's fault, uh its new to her" Troy didn't know what to say so he just said it was Gabriella, trying to get away before Tony started asking him more questions.

"I heard that, it so wasn't my fault, it was yours!" Gabriella called from the kitchen. Tony gave him a look.

"Okay well it was me, but it was Gabriella's fault, she-" Troy was rambling; Tony cut him off, realising how they _both _had broken the shower.

"Okay, I don't want to know Troy, lets just forget how it happened" he said grimacing as he knelt down to fix the problem.

Troy left him to it and headed back into the kitchen to help Gabriella.

"That so was not my fault Troy" she said laughing

"Oh, yes it was Brie, I may have broken it, but it was your fault" he smiled at her.

"How so?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Because, you my love, overwhelm my body's capability sometimes. So, therefore your fault" he said quietly, she just chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"And thats not a good thing?"

"Yeah, just not when it causes me to break my shower" they both laughed. Tony returned as they were; he smiled at the two of them. It made him happy to see his little girl so cheerful, he hadn't seen her this happy since her Mother was alive.

"Finished already Tony?" Troy was sure it would take ages to fix his shower.

"Yep, all fixed, just don't use your shower for the next few hours. And to prevent it happening again I suggest you are more careful when you are both in the shower" Tony was saying it like he was talking about potatoes, but he was talking about them having sex in the shower. They were both speechless at this.

"Um okay, thanks for the um tip Tony" Troy stuttered. Gabriella and Tony both smiled when he did.

"No problem Troy" Tony sat down at the table and saw the photos.

He picked them up.

"Are these from the weekend?" he asked.

"Yeah" Troy didn't know what else to say, his girlfriend's father was looking at photos of him and Gabriella, like kissing! Tony looked at the photos for a while, they really were serious about each other, and from the photos he knew Troy was right, they did love each other.

"Nice photos, you should think about framing some" Tony was sort of enjoying this; he never got to see Gabriella anymore, he missed her. Gabriella liked having her father around, it never happened that often.

"Yeah, I was going to do that, I need some more pictures around this place" Troy was going to enjoy Tony like this for tonight; he'd met him before, but he'd never been this friendly to him

Gabriella had finished the dinner while Troy and Tony watched some sport on TV. She called them over as she dished out the food and they all sat down at the dinning table for dinner. They chatted about a few random things, but then tony was asking some questions.

"So, I guess if I am looking for Gabi, she will be here now?" he asked looking at the two of them.

"Yeah, well she's sort of moving in here" Troy wasn't sure what Tony was going to say about them moving in so quickly.

"I thought that was the case" Tony replied with a smirk.

"Oh uhm how?" Troy asked politely.

"The fact that her stuff is all over your bathroom and through your house, and I can just see it" and the fact that Tony knew from personal experience in a relationship of what it looks like when you are living together.

"So are you okay with that?" Gabriella asked

"If its what makes you and Gabi happy then yes, you two actually remind me a lot of how Maria and I were, " Tony smiled fondly at the memory.

"Have you told anyone else yet?" Tony knew Sharpay was going to go crazy; she always had a feeling about these two.

"Um no, not yet" Troy said

"But we were thinking about telling Shar and Ryan tomorrow" Gabriella put in. Tony smirked.

"Well I think Ryan will be easy, but I give you good luck with Sharpay, you might want to tie her down to something" they all laughed at Tony's teasing nature, they enjoyed him like this. But, yes Troy and Gabriella were both going to prepare themselves for Sharpay. _Maybe Tony's' joke about tying her down might be a good idea_ Troy thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Troy and Gabriella said goodnight to her dad. Tony said goodnight to his daughter Gabriella and Troy and told them he hope to see them again soon. Troy and Gabriella went back to the living room to sit down to talk about how they were going to tell Ryan and Sharpay about them being together now.

Troy said to Gabriella that maybe they should tell Chad and Taylor before they tell Ryan and Sharpay about them being together now. Gabriella said to Troy that she likes his idea to tell Chad and Taylor first about them being together. Troy said to Gabriella that they still need to figure out how to tell Sharpay with out her going crazy on them.

Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and started kissing each other on the lips. Things started to get really heated between them. Troy took Gabriella's tshirt and bra off of her. Gabriella took Troy's tshirt off of him. They continued kissing each other and did some moaning too. Troy took one of Gabriella's breasts in his mouth and started sucking on it, while rubbing her other one. He did the same thing to her other breast too.

Troy then took Gabriella's pants and underwear off of her. Gabriella did the same thing to Troy. Troy slipped one of his fingers into Gabriella's wet pussy. He then slip a second finger in her pussy and Gabriella moaned some more. Troy then took his fingers out of her pussy. Troy started eating Gabriella's pussy out and she moaned alot. Before long Gabriella came in Troy's mouth and he licked her pussy juices up.

Troy took his hard cock and line it up to Gabriella's entrance. He enter his hard cock into Gabriella's wet pussy. Once he knew he was fully in her, he begans thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did just as Gabriella had had asked him to do. They were moaning the whole time they were making love. Before long they both came at the same time and collapsed on each other.

Troy pulled his cock out of Gabriella's pussy. He layed down beside her and pulled her close to him. Gabriella layed her head on Troy's chest. They fell asleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning they woke up at the same time and made love before getting up to take a shower together.

They got dressed for the day and left their bedroom. They went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Troy said to Gabriella that they could called Chad and Taylor to come over. Gabriella said to Troy that lets call them to come over. So Troy called Chad and asked him to come over for a little bit. Gabriella asked Taylor to come over for a bit too.

Troy and Gabriella had finished eating their breakfast. They got ready for Chad and Taylor to arrive. A few minutes later Chad and Taylor had arrive at Troy's place. Troy open the door and let them in. They went to the living room where Gabriella was sitting on the couch.

Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they had something to tell them. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella what they had to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they are together now. Chad and Taylor told them that they are happy they got together. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella who all knows that they are together.

Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that her dad knows about her and Troy being together. Troy also told Chad and Taylor that his family knows about them being together too. Troy and Gabriella told their friends Chad and Taylor that the ones that do not know their together yet are Ryan, Sharpay and and their other friends.

Troy and Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor for advice on how to tell Sharpay with out her going crazy on them. Troy told Chad and Taylor what Gabriella dad said to do before they tell Sharpay. Chad and Taylor both laugh about Gabriella's dads suggestion. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor not to tell anyone and to keep it to themselves for now. Chad and Taylor told them they would not tell anyone about them being together now. Troy and Gabriella thank them for keeping it quiet for now.

Please Review!

A/N Sorry if this chapter is not as good as the other 18 chapters, but i am trying to do my best to finish this story.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Troy and Gabriella decided to tell Ryan and Kelsi about them being together. They also were going to ask Ryan if he knew how they should tell his sister Sharpay about them being together as a couple. Troy and Gabriella hope Ryan would be able to help them come up with a way to tell Sharpay.

Mean while Chad and Taylor were hanging out with Sharpay and Zeke. Sharpay said to Taylor and Chad that she wish Troy and Gabriella would get together. Sharpay asked Chad and Taylor if they saw how Troy and Gabriella were flirting with each other. Chad and Taylor told Sharpay that Troy and Gabriella are friends. What Sharpay did not know was that Troy and Gabriella are together as a couple.

Zeke saw Chad and Taylor whispering to each other about something. Sharpay told Chad,Taylor and Zeke she would be right back. After Sharpay left the room, Zeke asked Chad and Taylor what they were whispering about. Chad and Taylor told Zeke they can not tell him what they were whispering about because it is a secret. Chad and Taylor told Zeke he will find out soon enough. Zeke asked Chad and Taylor why it is a secret.

Chad and Taylor decided to call Troy and Gabriella to see if they can at least tell Zeke. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that they can tell Zeke , but make sure he does not tell Sharpay because they want to tell her themselves. After Chad got off the phone with Troy, he went over to Taylor to tell her that they gave them the okey to tell Zeke. So Chad and Taylor asked Zeke to come with them to their car for a minute. So they got in the car. Zeke asked Chad and Taylor what was up. Chad and Taylor told Zeke what they are about to tell him will shock him and he can not tell Sharpay.

Zeke told Chad and Taylor that he promise that he will not tell Sharpay what they tell him. Chad and Taylor told Zeke that Troy and Gabriella are together as a couple. Zeke at first was in shock, but then he was happy they were together now. Chad andTaylor said to Zeke that is what they were whispering about. Also Chad and Taylor told Zeke that Troy and Gabriella want to tell Sharpay themselves.

Zeke said to Chad and Taylor how are Troy and Gabriella goign to tel l Sharpay they are together as couple with out her going crazy on them. Chad and Taylor told Zeke that is problem they are trying to figure out how to tell her. Zeke told Chad and Taylor that he could be with Sharpay, when Troy and Gabriella tell her. Chad an Taylor said to Zeke that is a good idea.

Troy and Gabriella went to see Ryan and Kelsi that day. They arrived at Ryan and Kelsi's house and knocked on the door. Kelsi open the door and let Troy and Gabriella into the house. Troy and Gabriella asked Kelsi if Ryan was home too. Just then Ryan enter the room. Troy and Gabriella told Ryan Kelsi that they had some thing to tell them. Ryan and Kelsi asked them what they had to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told Ryan and Kelsi that they are together as a couple now.

Ryan and Kelsi said to Troy and Gabriella that they are happy for them. Ryan asked Troy and Gabriella if they had told his sister Sharpay about them being together as a couple. Troy and Gabriella told Ryan they had not told his sister Sharpay yet because they still do not know how to tell herwith out her going crazy on them. Ryan said to Troy and Gabriella that they should tell his sister Sharpay when she is with Zeke.

Troy and Gabriella thought about what Ryan just said and thought it was a go idea to have Zeke there when they tell Sharpay about them. They asked Ryan and Kelsi not to tell Sharpay about them being together as a couple. Ryan and Kelsi said they would not tell Sharpay. Ryan and Kelsi asked Troy and Gabriella who all knows they are together as a couple. Troy and Gabriella told Ryan and Kelsi that the people that know about them being together as couple are Troy's family, Tony Montez,Chad, Taylor and Zeke.

Ryan siad to Troy and Gabriella that his sister not going to be happy that she is the last one to fine out. Troy and Gabriella told Ryan that they have not told Jason and Martha yet. Ryan asked Troy and Gabriella when they were going to tell Jason and Martha about them. Troy and Gabriella told Ryan that they were going to be telling Jason and Martha when they have lunch with them in a couple days.

Please Review!

A/N Like i said before in the last chapter on my authors note at the bottom that i am trying my best with the rest of the chapters for this story. I know they might not be as good as the other 18 chapters, but a least i am trying.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

So Troy and Gabriella had come up with a way to tell Sharpay that they are together now. Troy and Gabriella knew that Sharpay would be upset that she was the last person to find out about them being together. Troy and Gabriella invite their friends to come over for dinner at their place. Gabriella told Troy that they need to make a trip to the grocery store and get some stuff for the dinner she is making for them and their friends. So Troy and Gabriella went to the grocery store to get the stuff they need. After they payed for the groceries, they took them out to their car and went back home. They got back home and carried the groceries into the house. Troy help Gabriella put the groceries way.

Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to invite her dad to have dinner with them and their friends. Gabriella said to Troy that she will call her dad right now. So Gabriella caleld her dad and asked him if he wanted to come have dinner with them and their friends. Tony told Gabriella he would love to come over and have dinner with them and their friends. Gabriella told her dad what time dinner was and then hung up with him. Gabriella told Troy that her dad is going to come over for dinner.

Mean while the friends were doing some stuff together before they went over to Troy and Gabriella's house for dinner. Chad and Taylor could not wait to see how Troy and Gabriella tell Sharpay about them being together now. Ryan and Kelsi hope that with Zeke being with Sharpay, that she will not go all crazy when she learns that Troy and Gabriella are a couple now. So they got ready to leave for Troy and Gabriella's house. The rest of the friends also hope that Sharpay does not get overly excited when she finds out that Troy and Gabriella are together now.

Troy and Gabriella did a little bit of making out on the couch before she went to start making dinner. Troy asked Gabriella if he could help her with making the dinner. Gabriella told Troy that he can help her with making the dinner. So they started making the dinner. While they were working on the dinner, they heard a knock on the door and Troy went to answer it. Troy let Ryan and Kelsi into the house and they asked him where Gabriella was at. Troy told Ryan and Kelsi that Gabriella is in the kitchen, making dinner right now. So they went to the kitchen and Gabriella gave Ryan and Kelsi a hug, before she went back to cooking the rest of the dinner. Troy told Gabriella he was going to visit with Ryan and Kelsi.

While Troy was visiting with Ryan and Kelsi, there was a knock on the door again and so he went to answer it. Troy let Gabriella's dad Tony in the house and then shut the door. Tony asked Troy where Gabriella was at and he told him that she is in the kitchen, finishing making the dinner. Tony went to the kitchen to say h i to his daughter. Troy went back to the living room where Ryan and Kelsi were at and went back to visiting them. A hour later the rest of the friends had show up and were now sitting in the living room, visiting with each other.

Tony asked his daughter Gabriella if she and Troy had come up with a way to tell Sharpay about them together. Gabriella told her dad that she and Troy did come with a way to tell Sharpay with out her going crazy on them. Tony told his daughter Gabriella he could not wait to see how they tell Sharpay and how she reacts too. Tony help Gabriella carry the food to the table. Troy saw Gabriella and her dad carrying the food to the table. Gabriella told Troy and their friends that dinner was ready. So they went to the table and sat down to eat dinner. After everyone was done eating dinner, Troy and Gabriella took the dishes to the kitchen. Tony brought the left over food to the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella put the left over food a way. Tony asked Troy and Gabriella if they going to tell Sharpay that they are a couple now.

Troy and Gabriella told Tony they are going to tell her in a few minutes. So Tony went to the living room and visited with their friends. Troy and Gabriella had finished washing the dishes. They left the kitchen and went to the living room to tell Sharpay about them being together now. Sharpay saw Troy and Gabriella come into the living room holding hands. Troy and Gabriella said to Sharpay that they are together as a couple now. Sharpay let a squeal and said to them that she knew they would get together. Troy and Gabriella said to Sharpay that everyone in the room has known they are together for a week now. Sharpay asked Troy and Gabriella why she was the last person to know about them being together as a couple.

Troy and Gabriella said to Sharpay that the reason she was the last know was that they were afraid she would freak out on them. Sharpay told them she would have not freaked out on them if they had told her sooner. Tony said to Sharpay that you would have freaked out on them because you been wanting them to get together for months now. So Tony gave Troy and Gabriella a hug before he left their house to go home for the night. Two hours later their friends left their house and went home for the night too. Troy made sure all the windows and doors were locked before he went upstairs to their bedroom. Gabriella told Troy she would see him upstairs in their bedroom.

Gabriella enter the bedroom and went to put on a sexy blue teddy. She then pulled the blankets back on the bed and laid on the bed. Troy went upstairs to thier bedroom after making sure everything was locked up for the night. When Troy enter the bedroom, he saw Gabriella wearing the sexy blue teddy. He took his shoes and socks off. Troy went over to Gabriella on the bed and they started kissing each other passionately on the lips. Troy took the blue teddy off of Gabriella and she took his shirt off of him. Troy went down Gabriella and took one of her breasts in his mouth. He started sucking on her one breast, while rubbing the other one. Gabriella let a few moans out while he was sucking and rubbing her breasts.

Gabriella took and put Troy on his back. She went down on him and took his pants off of him. Troy let out a moan when she grabbed his hard cock through his black boxer briefs. Gabriella pull Troy's boxer breifs of him. Gabriella started kissing and licking Troy's hard cock. She started to suck and stroke his hard cock. Troy let a few more moans out as she was sucking and stroking his hard cock. Troy then put Gabriella back on her back and took her underwear off her. Troy put one of his fingers in her, to see how wet her pussy was. He could not believe how wet her pussy was for him. He took his finger out of her pussy. Troy lined his hard cock to her entrance and enter her wet pussy. Once he knew that he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella was moaning and saying Troy's name while he was thrusting in and out of her slowly.

Gabriella went by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. Troy was thrusting in and out of her fast and hard. Troy was moaning and saying Gabriella's name the whole time he was fucking her pussy. Troy went back to kissing Gabriella. They were having a tongue battle, while he was thrustiing in and out of her fast and hard. Before long they came at the same time and collapsed on each other. Troy pulled his soft cock out of her pussy, after he was done spilling his seed in her. Troy laid down next to her and pulled her close.

Gabriella laid her head on Troy's bare chest. They caught their breaths and made love two more times, before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy and went to the bathroom. She then crawled back into bed with Troy and lay her head back on his bare chest. Gabriella felt Troy put his arm around her again. Troy open his eyes and said good morning to Gabriella. They made love twice before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before they left for class.

Please Review!

A/N I hope this chapter is okey. I did try my best with this chapter. This was the last chapter. Their is a epilogue left to be put up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 22**

Troy and Gabriella decided to see what their friends were up to that day. The friends told Troy and Gabriella they were busy doing stuff. So Troy and Gabriella decided to go visit her dad Tony for a while if he was not busy working. So Troy and Gabriella called her dad to see if he was busy working. Tony told Troy and Gabriella that he was finishing some work. Troy and Gabriella asked Tony if they could come over to visit him for a little bit. Tony told Troy that he was find with them coming over to visit him.

So that afternoon Troy and Gabriella went to visit her dad for a little bit. Mean while the friends were planning a party for Troy and Gabriella. The friends hated that they lied to Troy and Gabriella, but they wanted to surprise them with the party. The friends wanted to celebrate Troy and Gabriella being together. Troy and Gabriella arrived at her dad's house and got out of the car. They went up to the door and knocked on it. Tony let them into the house and said to them he was just about done with his work.

A hour later Tony had finished his work and now was visiting with his daughter Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella told Troy and her dad she was going to use the bathroom. While Gabriella was in the bathroom, Troy told Tony that he was going to be proposing to Gabriella tonight and Tony told Troy that he had his blessing to marry his daughter Gabriella. Troy showed Tony the engagement ring real quick like and then put it back into his pocket. Tony told Troy that Gabriella is going to love the ring. They heard Gabriella coming and so they change the subject. Troy told Tony that their friends were busy and that he and Gabriella think they are up to some thing too.

After they got done visiting her dad, they went back to their house to get ready for their date. Troy took Gabriella to a nice restraunt. They at thier dinner and then went to pay for it, before they left the restraunt. Then Troy took Gabriella to a movie. After the movie they went back home for the night. While Gabriella was getting ready for bed,Troy put red rose petals on their bed and got ready to propose to Gabriella. Gabriella came out of the bathroom wearing a sexy blue teddy. Troy saw Gabriella and went up to her. They shared a few passionates kisses on the lips. Troy then got down on one knee and pulled the black ring box out of his pocket. Troy open the black ring box to show Gabriella the engagement ring.

Gabriella was crying happy tears. Troy then told Gabriella how much he loves her and that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Troy then said to Gabriella Will You Marry Me and become my wife. Gabriella said to Troy that she loves him and Yes i will marry you and become your wife. Troy slipped the engagement ring on her left hand ring finger and then they kissed each other passionately on the lips. Troy took the blue sexy teddy off of Gabriella. Gabriella took Troy's tshirt and pants off of him. Troy picked Gabriella up and laid her on their bed. Troy took one of Gabriella's breasts in his mouth and started sucking on it and rubbing the other one. A few minutes later he switched and did the same thing. Gabriella let a few moans out while he was sucking and rubbing her breasts.

Gabriella flip Troy on to his back and went down on him. Gabriella took Troy's boxer briefs off of him. Gabriella took Troy's hard cock into her mouth and started sucking on it, while stroking him. Troy let a few groans and moans while she was giving him a blow job. Before long Troy came in her mouth and she swallowed it. Troy then put Gabriella on her back and took her underwear off of her. Troy started eating her out and she moaned the whole time he was eating her out. Before long she came and he licked her juices up. They went back to kissing each other and started having a tongue battle which Troy won. Troy line his hard cock to her entrance and entered her wet pussy. Once he knew that he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly.

Gabriella went by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as his fiance Gabriella had asked him to do. They were both moaning and sayiug each others names while making love. Before long they both came at the same time and collapsed on each other. Troy pulled out of Gabriella after he was done spilling his seed in her. Troy laid down next to Gabriella and pulled her closed to him. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's bare chest. A few minutes later they caught their breaths. Troy and Gabriella made love two more times before going to sleep for the night.

The next morning the friends finished setting things up for the party, to celebrate Troy and Gabriella being together. Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love, before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. They did not know their friends were giving them a party to celebrate them being together. The friends did not know that Troy and Gabriella were engaged. Troy and Gabriella finished eating their breakfast, then they got ready to leave the house for a while.

Sharpay told the rest of the gang that Chad will call Troy and Gabriella and asked them to meet him in the park. Troy and Gabriella walked by the park and heard Sharpay talking to their friends. Troy and Gabriella decided to hide and listen to what Sharpay was saying. They heard Sharpay tell the friends that once Chad got them at the park they would started the party. When Troy and Gabriella heard that their friends were throwing a party for them, they were not happy about it at all. So they went back to their house. Troy and Gabriella decided that when Chad calls that they would tell him they are busy.

So Chad called Troy and Gabriella and asked them to meet hm in the park. Troy and Gabriella told Chad they were busy and would not be able to come to the party they had plan for them. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella how they found out about the party. Troy and Gabriella told Chad they over heard Sharpay telling him and the friends. Chad asked if he could come over. They told Chad that he could come over as long as he comes alone. So Chad arrived at Troy and Gabriella's house and knocked on the door. They let him in and he told them that he tried to talk Sharpay and their friends out of having a party to celebrate them being together.

Troy and Gabriella told their friend Chad they had something to tell him , but that he had to promise not to tell their friends till they were ready to tell them. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he would not tell any of their friends or any one else on what they tell him. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that they are engaged to be married. Chad congradulated them and told them he was happy for them. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella when they will tell their friends. Troy and Gabriella told Chad they would tell them when they are ready too. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella what he should tell their friends about why they are not coming. Troy and Gabriella told Chad to tell their friends that they know about the party and that they are not coming. So Chad left Troy and Gabriella's house and went to tell the friends that Troy and Gabriella know about the party and are not coming.

Please Reveiw!

A/N There is going to be a sequel for this story. In the sequel the friends will learn about Troy and Gabriella being engaged. Also Troy and Gabriella will be getting married too. There is going to be one or two surprises in the sequel too.


End file.
